


Hogwarts Preparatory School

by FairFireFairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Training, Boarding School, Budding Tits, Child Lover, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Extreme Age Difference, Extreme Age Gap, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Family Sex, Fat Pussy Mound, First Hair, Flat Chest, Flat Chested, Harem, Harems, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Inzest, Jailbait, Loli, Lolicon, Lolis, Lolita, M/M, Magic, Minor, Minors, Multi, Nudism, Nudist, Orgies, Orgy, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child relationship - Freeform, Pedophile Protagonist, Pedophilia, Penetration, Penetrative Sex, Pokies, Polyamorism, Polyamory, Polyjuice Potion, Preparatory School, Preteen, Public Sex, Relationship(s), School, School Life, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Positive, Sex positivism, Sexual Content, Smooth Pussy, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, True Love, Tween, Twincest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Veela, Veelas, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wincest - Freeform, Wizarding World, Young Love, age gap, age kink, blowjob, buttplug, child love, child sex, exhibition, free love, handjob, love potion, naturism, naturist, pedomom, pedophile - Freeform, relationship anarchy, school sex, teacher/student relationship, teenage sex, underage incest, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairFireFairy/pseuds/FairFireFairy
Summary: The year is 2020, Minerva McGonagall has stepped down as Headmistress of Hogwarts and Professor Flitwick has been her replacement for three years now. Beauxbatons has risen to the top as the best school of the Wizarding World but the spirit of the castle has designs of its own. With the appearance of an entire new wing down by the lake, the Headmaster has a chance to take back the crown: the Hogwarts Preparatory School will teach wizarding children aged between 6 and 10 and prepare them for the challenges that lie ahead.Edward Hackley, recently recovered from serious potion-making injuries, is asked to teach them but he harbours a hidden secret and this new opportunity might prove to be his undoing, if only he plays his cards wrong, for the love of children is what he yearns for most, and in an ancient castle filled with riddles the temptations of life are never too far away.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	1. An Unexpected Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  This is a work of fiction.  
>   
> Sex starts on Chapter 5.  
>   
> Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>    
>   
> 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hackley, your academic credentials are excellent but you've been three years out of a job, have done no research, no projects in the meantime... You must understand that regardless of what you've accomplished in school, your peers have since acquired three years of experience in the techniques we must perform on a daily basis."

"I understand that, but I haven't been slogging off for those last three years, I've spent two of them in a hospital, and I've been recovering since then, looking for a job. If you agree that my prior record was excellent, then just give me this chance and I'll show you that I can do it again."

"Being able to write 30 lines on the benefits of droughnut against tissue poisoning _is_ remarkable, but it isn't the same as the actual experience we require when hiring aurors. This is a dangerous line of work, Mr. Hackley, I'm sorry but this interview is over."

Walking down the corridors of the Ministry of Magic, Hackley began to feel a sense of, what would he call it? Dread. All the hard work, the tense nights, running against the clock, for those seven years at Hogwarts, and now, because of a stupid accident right after graduation he couldn't find any jobs. He had no income, his rent was late and he was running out of options.

"What the hell am I going to do?" he asked himself, feeling the weight of his shoulders weighing him down, a weird feeling on the top of his stomach. Ever since he could remember he had wanted a good job, but now he was starting to face reality, and it was hitting back: no matter the sweat he'd already shed, if he wanted a roof over his head come next month then he'd have to start from the bottom, all over again. Heading towards the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office he startled when someone turned the corner.

"Professor Flitwick! It's been so long, how are you doing?"

"Oh, Mr. Hackley! I'm doing fine, thanks. I came to see the Minister about a new project we'll start this year and I think that you might be a good match for us. It's quite fortunate to find you here, what a surprise!" said the Headmaster, his smile widening.

"A new position, Sir? What do you mean?"

"Well, as you know, I've been appointed Headmaster shortly after your graduation and, since then, I've been thinking of ways to rise our reputation once again." Turning to walk the short man gestured for Hackley to accompany him along the corridor. "Hogwarts has lost much of its prestige after the Second Wizarding War of 1998 and Beauxbatons has generally been considered the best wizarding school ever since. This is a situation that both Minister Granger and I wish to remedy with the utmost urgency."

"As you might know," he continued "the School has designs of its own and every so often it changes. Its floor-plans evolve, we get new rooms, new puzzles, and, this time, we got an entire new wing! Which we're calling the Lake Wing, for the time being. In Beauxbatons children start their education at the age of 8, even some of the British children are being sent there to be taught. And when they finally reach the age at which they should start in Hogwarts, they don't come! Because they're already enrolled."

"So the Minister and I, in agreement with the Board of Governors and given this new opportunity that has been granted to us by the castle itself, have decided to start enrollments at the age of 6. We'll go slow at first, the new wing will be used to house and teach them on preparatory disciplines, they'll have reduced classes and won't be sorted into their Houses until their 1st year but some teachers have agreed to teach basic versions of their own disciplines. And we've been thinking of you, Edward, to instill in their young minds that love of knowledge and academic excellence that we Ravenclaws are so known for. What do you think?"

"Me, Sir? But, I have no experience with children, I wouldn't know what to do," Edward started saying, thinking of a way out.

"You shouldn't worry about that, I've been teaching for decades and I have goblin blood myself, not every child respects that. It won't be easy at the beginning, but it'll be manageable. The doors to my office will be always open to answer any concerns you might have. Of course, if you really wish to refuse then I won't insist. A model student like you is certainly overwhelmed with opportunities right now, have you decided on anything, after you left St. Mungo's?"

"Well, actually, I haven't found anything yet. The two years I spent in hospital allowed my classmates to take all the offerings and now I'm three years too late and with no experience. Even the new graduates are having it better than me, they at least have an excuse."

"Nonsense!" Interrupted Flitwick, who had grown concerned amid the explanation. "You were a model student, the best student of your year. I dare even say that you were the best student since Hermione Granger left our school, and she is now the Minister of Magic! Any wizard or witch out there who refuses to hire you and hires some random graduate fresh out of school instead must be out of their minds. Why do you think I'd consider you for this new position if I hadn't trust in your capabilities?"

"I know, Sir, but..."

"And if it's true that you can't find a job anywhere, why is it that you are refusing a job at Hogwarts, of all places? I remember you in your last years, helping the newcomers with their homeworks, you were a good teacher then, and you can be a good teacher now." Interrupted the teacher, a concerned look still on his face.

"Uh..." Edward let escape, dumbfounded. Noticing his confusion he said, "Ok, Sir, you have a point but... Can you give me a minute to think?"

"I was Head of Ravenclaw for over 30 years, Edward. That is not a question that you need to ask."

And so he thought: to refuse the position meant going back to the drawing board, more interviews, more stress, and, at the end of it all, he had to pay his rent by next month or be out on the streets. To accept... Meant a good-paying job, a respected career in one of the foremost institutes of his country, of the world, even, it meant a roof over his head and plenty of food every day. It meant going back to the place he grew in and which, despite everything, he was starting to miss. But it also meant... Children.

He loved children, that wasn't the problem, the problems came later, if anything happened, if anyone found out. How could he even spend an entire year by their side and not let anything happen? The risk was too high, his life ruined. Living on the streets was still better than life in Azkaban. Minister Granger had taken the dementors out of there but for all the good she had done the country, she wouldn't change the one law he cared about. And if he was ever made to drink Veritaserum in court, he'd be done for.

"I'll accept the offer, Professor. When can I begin?"


	2. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

The Lakeside Manor, as it came to be called, was three stories tall from the outside and located in front of the lake, by the Boathouse, with a small courtyard between them. It seemed to be an entirely separate building down the cliffs but on the 3rd floor a dark, narrow corridor would take you to the 3rd floor of the castle on odd weekdays, and to the astronomy tower on even ones. From the inside the manor was visibly larger, and seemed to have at least four floors.

Edward moved his things three months ahead of the new school year, in order to prepare the Manor for the incoming students. The other Professors were busy teaching classes at "Real Hogwarts," as he heard some colleagues say in low voices at the Great Hall, so he'd been made responsible to prepare everything.

His office and bedroom were to be at the Manor, but he had flexibility to decide what each room would be. The new students would be small in number and so Professor Flitwick had decided to house them all in the same quarters. A large rectangular room, located on the second floor and, apparently, three stories tall was to be filled with forty beds. The anteroom leading into it would serve as their common room. Edward decided to have toys stored in its large closet and jinxed them, to return to their posts and refuse to play when it was time for classes or sleep.

As the children were young and many would be away from their families for the first time, Edward would've preferred to sleep with them, to provide the consolation they'd need, but decided against it as it might draw undue attention for himself. His things and his own bed he placed on a room right outside the dormitory, and before he knew it the time had passed and the school year came to an end.

He had already spent a month in Hogwarts and classes had been going on as normal with the older children, who he didn't get to teach, but the Preparatory School hadn't started yet and he spent most of his time at the Manor. Some of the older children started seeing him, without his knowledge, as a weird recluse.

"Excellent!" said Hannah Abbott, the school matron, "This is our last training session, but I'm sure you'll do fine once classes start. How are you feeling?"

"To tell the truth, I'm feeling very anxious. Everyone has been great teaching me what they can, you, Professor Neville. You've all helped a lot, but I guess my stomach will only settle down once things start."

"You are right, Edward, dear. Once things start you'll see that there's nothing to be afraid of. They are just children, all they want is your love and attention. I'm sure you'll do fine. And if you need anything we'll be right up here."

"Thank you, Hannah, that means a lot." Hackley replied, giving her a sincere smile.

"No problems," she said, smiling back to him. "I'll make sure to get down there every once in while, to see how things are going."

Hearing steps in the corridor outside they both turned to look and saw Professor Longbottom enter the room.

"Hello, sweetie, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said, grabbing his wife by the waist and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before grasping Edward's hand, "Professor Hackley."

"We were just done, actually. Edward is feeling a bit uneasy with his upcoming responsibilities."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about it, Edward, if I can call you that. It was the same with all of us. By your tenth year here you'll get used to it. Now if you'll excuse us, Hannah and I have some things to do."

"Of course, thanks for all the help." Edwards said, being left alone in the room. It was still two days before the students returned home and a large number of them were strolling by the lake. Not eager to meet them he moved through the main castle, hoping to find the 6th floor corridor, or was it 3rd floor, that would take him to the Manor without stepping outside.

Passing through an open classroom he noticed someone inside and gave two steps back to see who was it. "Oh, hey, Louise. What are you doing here by yourself? Didn't you want to see the lake with your friends?"

"Oh, hey, Mr. Hackley. My friends, hmm, they aren't at the lake right now..." Answered the second year from Ravenclaw, one of the few with whom Edward had exchanged words the past months.

"What were you doing?" Edward asked, noticing something was off.

"It's nothing... Alright, it's Thomas. He... He sent me a letter earlier, he wants to meet me at the North Tower. I was heading there but I decided to wait here, I'm not sure I should go."

"Which Thomas? Thomas Mallory from Gryffindor? Why not?"

"It's a bit of... Won't you tell anyone?" Louise asked, expectantly.

"No, I won't. I promise."

"Well, he wants to go on a date. And I'm not sure, I don't even know how to kiss!"

Hearing this his heart stopped. The girl wasn't pretty, she was brunette with pale skin, some would've called her pig-nosed and round-faced. Edward didn't care about her looks, she wasn't exactly bright neither but she was nice and friendly, one of the few students who tried talking to him. If given the chance he'd fuck her raw and make her cum and the first thing that crossed his mind was to reply 'I can teach you' but the girl was going back home in two days and would spend two months there before returning. One word about it and his career would be ruined before it'd even started. He decided to take the safe route.

"Well, do you like him? You'll have to learn someday, if you like him then why not?"

The girl laughed, "I thought you'd send me off to the dorms... Okay then, I'm going to see Thomas." Then she moved to the door before turning around and saying "Thanks." Edward replied with a small smile, before being left alone in the room.


	3. First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

Edward spent the two months of the school break inside the school, occasionally visiting Hogsmeade to buy supplies of one sort or another.

The first day of the school year he put on his best robes and waited by Hogsmeade Station with some colleagues. The younger ones had uncolored robes, like those of the first years. Edward looked at them as they left the train and then started calling in a loud voice "Preparatory Students, to me!"

Four of his students were in the boat with him and he looked at their faces expectantly but they only had eyes for Hogwarts, looking upwards with awed faces. It was dark outside but he was soon able to see the Boathouse getting closer. After emptying the boats and seeing the first years climb the stairs he directed the younger ones to the Manor.

The castle hadn't seen fit to expand the Great Hall that year and as such there was no space for everyone. They'd feast in the Manor instead of partaking in the sorting ceremony. He was supposed to give them the opening speech but hadn't thought of anything he could say. It was only there, standing, looking at those forty faces in awe, expectantly, that he decided to tell them the truth.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Preparatory School of Wizardry and Witchcraft! My name's Ed and I'll be your Head Teacher this year. I'm very happy to be here with all of you today. I love children and I hope we'll get to know each other really really well. Here you'll find the best friends of your lives and I hope to be one of them. I'll do my best to make Hogwarts feel like a new home to you. A place where you'll find love and joy and, above all, happiness. Let's eat!"

Edward sat back into his chair and saw the children's faces lit in surprise when the food filled their plates and its smell filled the air whilst an ornate horn sitting on the table by his side started playing the Hogwarts hymn as if sang by a chorus. Eating his own food Edward stopped when he noticed a small girl sob, tears falling on top of her plate. He got close to her and asked.

"Hello there! What's your name?" a few children looked at him, then at her, but nobody seemed to know the answer.

"Hey, hey," he said lowering down, he extend his hand to her other side and started rubbing her upper arms, "heey, you don't need to worry, it's okay. What's the problem? I want to help you," he went on, trying to make his best puppy face.

"Mah, my mom," the girl replied, her sobs growing heavier, "I want my mom." At this some of the nearby kids perked up, sensing a possibility to have their own moms back.

"What's her name? Do you know it?"

"Noo," she replied with a mellow voice, looking at him for the first time.

"Well, what about your name then? I'm Ed, who are you?" Ed said, extending her a hand.

"May," she said, holding his hand weakly.

"And how old are you, May?"

"Seven."

"Wow, that much?! How ab..."

"I'm eight!" Interrupted a slightly chubby boy with a big smile and food plastered all over his robes.

"I'm not asking you, you little shit!" was what Edward thought first, but he held his annoyance at the poor kid and said instead "So listen, all of you. Let's eat all this food and then I'll tell you a secret, and May, you'll eat with me today."

Saying this he grabbed her under her arms and took her back to his table before sitting with her on his lap. "Look, the food's gonna make a show for you," he said taking his wand out and doing a flowery motion, at this small bits and pieces lifted from the plate and joined in the resemblance of little people who started dancing to the sound of the music. Whilst the food was dancing on its plate Edward took some time to check the girl out. She had wavy brown hair and tanned complexion, her hair was close to his face and he could feel a faint smell of green apples coming out of it.

He noticed her small body touching his own and felt a light excitement at this, but looking around he saw a few kids looking at them with envious looks so he moved his wand again and little food people started dancing over all the tables. A few gave startled yelps and others an amused laugh but May didn't seem to find much interest in their choreography. So Edward started tickling her.

She laughed out loud and kicked under the table, making some of the food people fall to the floor. May moved to stop his hands and with a kick into the air abruptly moved her butt on top of Edward's cock, which began to grow stiff. They were wrestling like this when the large doors of the Manor Hall burst in and Professor Flitwick, the Headmaster, strode inside.

Edward and May stopped, as did all the kids on the Hall. He felt a rush of adrenaline and his heart started beating faster upon the prospect of being discovered. He moved to place her on another chair but held himself. If he acted like he didn't want others to see it then the Headmaster might start to suspect his intentions. "Good night, Headmaster! May here was feeling a bit down, being away from home for the first time, so I thought I'd make her laugh some... How are things up there?"

"They are good, Professor Hackley, things are good. It's nice to see you're making an acquaintance with our new students, just try not to overdo it. As Professors we should keep some distance."

"Of course, Headmaster," Edward replied, taking May out of his lap and placing her on a nearby chair, "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Good, in this case I think I'll introduce myself." Flitwick then took out his own wand and, moving it, got both the food people and the chorus to stop at the same time. "I believe Professor Hackley has already welcomed you into Hogwarts and given you your first instructions," he said, looking from face to face, "I'm Professor Flitwick, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I wish for each of you a portentous stay this year. You are the future of Hogwarts and our future relies on you. We won't be seeing each other very much, but Professor Hackley will accompany and teach you to the best of his abilities. Listen to him and you might yet have a brilliant future ahead of you. Thank you."

Professor Flitwick stopped expectantly, but the applause that was usual in the Great Hall didn't come. He turned to face Edward once again and said "I'll take my leave, if you need anything you know where to find me."

"Yes, Headmaster, thank you very much!" Then looking at Edward and then at May, Flitwick turned around and left. Seeing the quiet hall the Professor restarted the music but did nothing about the food. Soon it'd disappear and some of the kids had hardly eaten anything.

Feeling unease as if he might throw up he stopped the music once again and raised to speak, "the food will soon disappear from the plates. If you're still hungry then eat before we all go to bed." He sat again, his hands shaking slightly, adrenaline still in his system. He turned around and saw that May had started eating.

Later that night he showed them the way to their dormitories. Two prefects headed down to help him put the kids to sleep, Dominique Weasley, a seventh year from Gryffindor who was part Veela, and Mark Brocklehurst, a sixth year from Ravenclaw. He recognized their faces from when he was still a student.

"How did you become a Professor so fast, Sir?" Mark started the conversation.

"The Headmaster's trust, I guess. He was my Head of House when I started and he taught Charms until I left, that was my best discipline. And I'm not a full Professor yet, I think that helps."

"Oh, but its the same thing, right? You are a Professor of Hogwarts, that's pretty impressive for your age," said the part Veela girl. "No offense, Sir." She added.

"Then I'll take that as a compliment." Back when Edward was in his seventh year, Dominique was in her fourth and even though she was no longer in his preferred age range, she was still stunning. He actually preferred her to many of the new students. "And stop calling me Sir, I'm not much older than either of you."

"Is it true, then? That the connections you make are more important your personal skills?" Mark asked.

"Both are important, certainly. Flitwick wouldn't have called me if I weren't a good match, in his eyes."

Still shaken by the Headmaster's surprise appearance earlier, Edward made sure the students were in bed and left quickly. Once in his own bedroom, though, he started thinking of the Veela girl he had once dreamed of and spent the rest of the night masturbating.


	4. Food for Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

The next day was mostly uneventful, two other prefects, James Potter, a sixth year from Gryffindor, and Doris Haywood, a fifth year from Hufflepuff, came to help the children out of bed and Edward decided to keep his distance. Hannah Abbott, the school matron, and her husband, Professor Longbottom of Herbology, came right after breakfast to pay a visit. Trying to be helpful they stood way too long for his tastes and before he knew it was time for lunch. His colleagues left and he was alone with the kids once more.

Less shy, the children had started talking to each other and Edward watched with keen interest how their social groups were forming. Although he couldn't figure anything out yet, he wondered which of those would become great friends or, he dreaded to think, bitter enemies over the next few months. he'd try his best to stop the later from happening.

Some of the kids were yet again more interested in talking than eating, and that wouldn't do, "so, everyone, yesterday I said that I'd tell you a secret if you ate everything, but you didn't! And Hogwarts is full of secrets, so eat everything today and I may tell you one of them!"

"Aah, say it now!"

"No! A promise is a promise, only after you eat everything." The boy made as if to reply but not intimate with the teacher yet he thought better of it and started to eat. Looking around he noticed that May was eating, and sitting beside a skinny blonde girl with whom she'd been all morning. The blonde girl was talking, though, with yet another girl he didn't recognize.

He considered moving there and getting them to eat but he didn't want to be seen as the inconvenient teacher, who only showed up when something was wrong, to give them orders. And he didn't want other kids to resent the attention he was giving May, so he turned around and looked for another group to interact with. Talking to kids on their own was better for becoming intimate, and was great for those kids that hadn't many, or any, friends. But this early in their relationship he'd try and target some groups, so a larger amount of kids would get used to him.

Looking around he saw what seemed like two brothers, he'd think they were twins if one wasn't so smaller than the other. He wasn't attracted to boys but he knew they'd attract many girls over the years, if they did it right. They were both talking to a dark blonde girl, with darker eyebrows. A beauty. Two other kids were noticeably paying attention to it, but not saying anything. He moved closer to listen, walking slowly and looking at the other side.

The kids weren't talking loudly, and with all the noise in the Hall he couldn't make much of it, some words he heard "Hufflepuff" and "in your head!" They could be talking about the sorting ceremony. "Are you talking about the Sorting Hat?" He asked them. Other nearby groups stopped talking and turned to look, still unsure about his presence.

Nobody replied for a few seconds and then the older boy signaled yes with his head. "No, we were talking about the Houses!" The younger one corrected. "Shut up!" The older replied, annoyed. Edward looked at the girl who lowered her eyes to the wall beside him. If they were to be his allies they couldn't be fighting against each other like that, so Edward quickly made the follow-up question he had in mind, "did you know that the Sorting Hat is over 1,000 years old?"

"Really?" Asked the older one.

"Yeah, sure. I've spoken to it before." Then realizing something, he added, "and you'll too, once you're ready to get sorted. How old are you?"

"Ten, but he is six." The girl didn't answer, thinking he wasn't interested in her reply.

"What about you?" Edward asked her.

"Six," she said, surprise momentarily flashing on her face.

"You'll all be talking to the Hat soon. You should think about the questions you'll ask it, you might never talk to it again."

"Why not? Is he gonna die?"

"No silly, the Hat only talks to you once, when he puts you into a House," then looking at the Professor, "isn't that so?"

"That's right! But a few people get to talk to it a few times, and when you talk to it, it reads your mind. The Hat has been alive for a while, so it has read lots of minds, and knows all sorts of things, he can..."

"What? What does he can?"

To their consternation, and to his own, Edward said nothing. he had just realized something. _The Hat reads minds._ Damn, how hadn't he seen it? He was walking right into a trap, and he'd made it himself! The recruiter at the Auror Office was right after all, he had all that knowledge but didn't know how to put it in practice yet. None of those children were occlumens, most might never be! Their minds would remain unprotected for years and any mediocre legilimens could pry into their thoughts. The Headmaster had locked eyes with May earlier, just a few minutes after seeing her on Edward's lap, with his hard cock pressing against her butt...

"Huh? Why aren't you replying, Professor?"

"Sorry, I need to think. He can... He can do many things, but the one I was thinking about is a secret. If you want to know it then you need to finish a challenge for me."

"But I thought we only had to eat," the younger brother complained.

"That is for another secret. You do both and you get two."

Without having thought of any challenge Edward left before they could ask. He had been such a fool. Had the Headmaster seen something on May's eyes? No, if he had then Edward wouldn't have been allowed to stay with them much longer, to spend the night in the Manor... Or maybe the Headmaster had seen something, he could fire Edward at any moment but if he wanted a harsh conviction then it'd require a little more than some accidental rubbing, he could be biding his time.

Could he pry into the Headmaster's mind to see what he knew? No, it was too dangerous, he was probably a good occlumens even if he never spoke about it, and for all Edward knew he might've been a master. What about May, had she felt his dick on her butt, would Flitwick know about it from prying into her mind?

Edward moved somewhere where he could see her face, she noticed him looking and looked back. Staring into her eyes Edward tried to get a breach and went in almost immediately, which was bad but what he'd been expecting, those kids had no mind protections of any kind. Sensing her emotions, curiosity and expectation, he moved to see her memories. Yes, she'd felt his cock, and she knew what it was, she'd seen her brothers naked. She knew he'd been hard but she didn't know what it meant. She knew those things were only allowed to happen between boyfriends and only when she was much older, graduated from Hogwarts at the least. She wondered whether the touch had been intentional on the Professor's part, and if yes, was the Professor flirting with her? She had interest, the Professor was handsome but, wasn't it forbidden?

Edward got out of her mind. She had many misconceptions placed there by her parents. Only boyfriends? Only after graduation? He'd have to correct those mistaken notions but he had a much larger concern right now. If the Headmaster had entered her mind then he could've seen it all. Entering the Headmaster's mind wasn't an option and even if he succeeded in placing a bug on his office, he'd only know what the Headmaster talked with others, not what he knew or was thinking.

But perhaps... No, that was too harsh, Flitwick was the reason he was there in the first place. Remove him and he might as well lose the job. He didn't know what the Headmaster knew, he only had suspicions, that wasn't enough to take such extreme measures but, at the same time, if he didn't do anything then life in Azkaban might be his fate.

Legilimency on students was forbidden at Hogwarts, could he trust the Headmaster not to do it? What if his trust was misplaced and the Headmaster did it anyway? Nothing he could do about it right now, other than being careful. From now on, if anything happened he'd have to erase memories of the event, which was regrettable. But, maybe he could do as Minister Granger had once done during the Second Wizarding War, not erase those memories entirely but modify them, and then lift the alterations when they were alone...

He was still going with those thoughts when the food disappeared and some of the kids remembered to ask him about the secret. "Alright, I'll tell you one of the smaller ones." He decided against asking them to keep it a secret, at this stage, if they thought it was interesting enough then they'd spread it regardless of what he said and then his warnings would lose their teeth.

"Who knows how our school was named?"

"The Sorting Hat?" The chubby boy from the previous day said.

"No, the name is even older than the Hat. Hogwarts comes from Old English, it means Wart's Hog. Wart is a nickname, and Hog or Howe was their name for Hill. Now, back in those days people would shorten the name Arthur as Wart, and when important people died they'd raise a hill out of the flat earth and place all sorts of powerful magics inside. All the gold they'd collected whilst alive. Hogwarts was the name of one such hill, and this castle was built on top of it. Can anyone guess who's the Wart buried inside?"

"Was he called Arthur?" Asked a girl on the older side, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he was."

"King Arthur!" Exclaimed a different chubby boy, with black hair and misshapen teeth.

"Yes, the mage Merlin buried King Arthur somewhere around here, but to this day nobody has been able to enter. Over time, even the entrance was lost... His magic sword, Excalibur, is hidden inside and as in the past it foretold the once and future king, whoever seizes it again shall rule over Britain."

"Where is it?" Asked the same boy.

"I wish I knew, then I could rule as king. But it's dangerous, you know? And when I find it, I'll need a team by my side. People I can trust and depend on. But maybe you'll find it, and I'll be by your side."

As the kids mingled out of the Hall the older girl came close to him and asked, shyly, "Is it true? About King Arthur's Hog."

"Yes, it's true."

"Are you looking for it?" Her hair was long, very black and very straight, he noticed.

"I am, but I haven't had much luck yet. A clever group of students would be very handy..." She returned his remark with a shy smile.

"And are there any more Hogs around?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

The girl made as if to think for some time then her face lit up, "Hogsmeade?!"

"Yes! Hogsmeade." He replied smiling, "but don't tell anyone just yet, that is a different secret, for another day."

"Who's buried there? Is it Merlin?!"

"I don't know, but I wish to find out. Would you like to help me?"

"Sure."

"Can you read and write already?"

"I do. I have writing class later this week but I already do."

"Hmm, alright. I'll figure out something for us to do later then."

The girl left after exchanging names (hers was Suzy) and he noticed a few stragglers were still in the Hall. He noticed three girls were whispering in hushed tones and got closer to them.

"Hey, what are you taking about?" He tried sounding friendly.

"Nothing!" Said one of them, defiantly. Her eyes were striking, colored like some sort of orange which he wasn't sure was magical in origin or not. He decided to pry into her mind and found out they were talking about boys, which ones were pretty, which ones were cool. One of the boys had given one of them a magical candy, which turned eyebrows pink when eaten, and that had started the conversation.

"What are you looking at?" Asked the same orange-eyed girl.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you'd met Alan yet. He seems like a cool guy, doesn't he?" He'd taken the name out of her mind. Alan was the candy-giving boy.

"Yes, she likes him." A skinny girl said, pointing to the third one who hadn't said anything yet.

"I don't!" She replied, and was about to justify her claim when Edward stepped in.

"He's a good choice." He said, looking at her. She seemed to be mixed race and sported a light brown afro haircut with light brown skin. She was the prettier of the three and he had noticed earlier that she had a perfectly round butt, the best ones he'd seen so far. "Here, give it back to him when you get a chance."

He handed her a package of Fizzing Whizzbees and the skinny girl asked, "what about us?".

"Here, my sweeties," he said, handing two more packages to the others. "Tell me later how it went," he added, taking his leave. He knew the girls would likely eat the Whizzbees themselves but that wasn't a concern.


	5. Ups and Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

Walking down the Manor towards his room he noticed a girl crying quietly at a corner, four others were around her, holding wooden sticks and making threatening gestures.

"Hey!" He yelled from afar and two of them ran away before he reached the group. "What's going on here?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Nothing!" One of the girls said, he pried into her mind and saw the four of them stalking the crying girl into the bathroom and threatening her. After a while she peed herself and they started laughing in her face, she cried and ran but they followed behind and cornered her. He considered feeding those images back to her mind so she'd know he'd seen them but legilimency was forbidden on students.

"Why are you holding those sticks?"

"We aren't allowed wands yet, we were just playing."

He got the name of the two escapees from her mind and said angrily. "The two of you, go get Yvonne and Nicole here, right now, or you'll be expelled from Hogwarts. Now!" The last word sent them running and he turned to the crying girl.

"Don't worry, Tessie. Let's clean this up." He took out his wand and used the cleaning charm on her clothes and the floor. "When did they start messing with you, was this the first time?"

She motioned 'no' with her head. He put his wand back into its holder and said, "I'll make sure this doesn't happen again, alright?" He took his last Whizzbee out and handed it to her, as he heard the other girls approaching hesitantly. "Do you remember where my office is? Good, wait me there, ok? The doors will be unlocked and there will be a couch for you to sit on. You can eat the cupcakes on the jar."

She left in a hurry and he turned to face the bullies. Two had scared faces, one was furious, none were looking at him.

"Do you know what you've done?" He asked in an angry tone, taking his wand out of his pocket again, one of the girls inhaled sharply and three of them looked at it.

"We didn't do anything!" One of the scared girls said.

"Don't lie to me! Anything that happens in these halls, I know. Would you like to know what it's like? To be treated as you did to her?" none of them replied but the one who had inhaled started getting red-faced, as if she were going to cry. "You are now under detention."

He looked at an open room and pointed inside with his wand, "inside."

The girls went in hesitantly. The one who seemed to be furious moved a little but didn't go in at first. "Go gather your clothes, you're going into the forest."

"No!" she said and he worried that she might still resist but she hurried inside after the others. He got in and said "I don't ever want to hear of this again, not against your friends, not against friends of mine. This time you're going to clean this room," one of them made to protest, "next time!" He stared at her, "you're going into the forest."

"So don't do it again, that way it'll be better for you and for everyone else in here, do you understand?"

The red-faced girl who already had a tear streaming down her face motioned 'yes' with her head and Yvonne, who had escaped earlier, said "yes" with a weak voice. Edward conjured four brooms and four water buckets, then he pointed his wand at the floor and dust started to pour out. As a last thought he said "Aguamenti" and streams of water fell down, turning the dust into mud.

"You'll leave once the room is clean." He locked the door on his way out, wondering whether he could get in trouble for the impromptu punishment. Some of those girls would be angry at him for a while, but he wouldn't allow this sort of behavior. He decided to pry into all of their minds every once in a while to learn of anything else that might be happening.

Arriving at his office he found Tessie sitting at the waiting room. She'd eaten the Whizzbee he'd given her but hadn't touched the cupcake jar. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good, come into my office, this is only the waiting room." He unlocked the door and had her enter first. He sat and placed her on top of his knees, far away from his crotch. There were still some things he wanted to know but he didn't want to ask those harmful questions, he looked at her with a smile and found out from her mind that she was muggleborn, the girls were calling her a squib and the teasing had started all the way back at the Hogwarts Express.

Poor girl, he thought, leaving home behind to come suffer at the hands of others. The awe students felt when seeing the castle for the first time, the Hall, all of that was muted in her, behind a feeling that she wasn't safe within those walls, sleeping among those girls. He came to his decision hesitantly but Hogwarts was her new home and he didn't want her to grow this way, hiding in fear from girls she'd see everyday.

He pointed his wand at her and modified her memories. They'd still met at the train, but they hadn't called her mudblood, they had asked her about muggles, she bought them Every Flavour Beans and they shared Acid Pops. At the bathroom a few minutes earlier, they were teaching her how to use the toilet, which was different to the muggle ones. Then they taught her how to use the bathtub, they undressed and took baths together, having fun, splashing soap all over the place. He wanted to add a few more details but if anyone else saw it on her mind then that'd bring scrutiny.

He stopped there and added a small detail about her falling down and crying, at which point her new friends called him who brought her to his office.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, go find your friends then."

Then he realized that he'd have to go back and use the same spell on each of them. He'd left the details of their bodies fuzzy on Tessie's mind, as he hadn't seen them. But having all five girls walking around with memories that were fuzzy in the exact same way would be suspicious to anyone on the lookout. He held her in his arms a little longer and pried from her mind how her body looked like. His dick grew hard at the sight of her bald pussy in the toilet, in the bathroom, the smoothness of her ass when she put soap on it. He pressed her body against his own and smelled her neck at her left side, making her muscles contract. He hugged her harder, still smelling, and she hugged him back.

"You're very cute did you know that?" He whispered in her ears, and gave a weak bite on her earlobes before pulling her body apart, looking at her eyes, at her lips, and bending forward to kiss her. They kept closed mouths pressed together, then his tongue pulled her lips apart and he tasted her saliva. He put his tongue deep inside and started sucking, lips moving and pressing against hers, who returned the movement. He made her sit above his hard dick and started moving her body up and down on his lap, slowly.

Their teeth rattled against each other for an instant and they pulled apart. They looked at ach other and they both knew they wanted more. He smelled her neck again and she contracted, pressing against him. His hand went down to her butt and he started groping, his hips moving back and forth. His other hand he kept on her chest, trying to feel beneath her robes. Not satisfied he started undressing her and she let him. Upon seeing her bare chest he lowered to kiss her nipples and she held his head there. He started sucking on them, and reached to pull her trousers down.

Now dressed only in her pink panties she grabbed his robes and pulled them to the side. He helped to get them out and they hugged bare chested, kissing again. Her small body between his arms and her fat pussy mound pressing hard against his cock. He reached under his underwear and adjusted his penis, which was out of space down there. She lowered her face to look but he didn't pull it out yet. Her panties were starting to wet in the front and he raised her in front of him to make her stand, licking her belly in the process. He pulled her panties down, one hand on each side, and was gifted with the sight of her smooth pussy.

Suddenly shy she covered it with her hands and he pulled her close to him again. He spread her legs to each side of him and smelling her neck she let a laugh escape. Contracting her muscles again her bare crotch pressed against him and with his hands pulling her body up and down she started grinding him out of her own volition. He was moaning softly, their tongues and lips rubbing together, he put both his hands on her ass and let her grind him for a while, touching lightly her asshole and pussy every once in a while.

He put both his hands on her sides, giving her the start of a tickle, and pulled her upper body apart, so he could better take of his pants. She looked down again, curious to see what he had in there, and was surprised when he pulled his underwear and his hard dick bounced back upwards. Both naked, he pressed her ass against his cock and start turning his hips up and down. She wrapped her legs hard around him but kept her chests separated, her face turned down, still looking at his dick.

They stood like this for a while, both seating with her on his lap, his hips moving back and forth and his hands moving her body so that her wet pussy was pressed hard against his dick and rubbing up and down his shaft. Their chests apart, her head down looking at their genitals rubbing together. Precum oozing out of his dick. He wanted to stick his dick inside her and fuck her hard but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet. He was getting closer to orgasm and start moving faster. They were now sweating and breathing heavily, he raised her face and smelled her neck again, and they started kissing.

Not wanting to scare her with all the cum he pressed her chest against his and they both kept moving their hips, grinding fast. He could feel he was close and soon enough started cumming on their bellies. She moved to see what it was and the grinding slowed down. He grabbed her ass and put some pressure and soon he was done. They both were short of breath and stopped moving but he knew she hadn't cummed yet. Raising, he put her seated on the chair and gave a half kiss, half bite on her mouth, moving to her cheek, neck, chest and belly. There, his own cum smeared against his face and kept going down but instead of going straight to her pussy he raised her legs and sucked the soft skin between her genital and thighs. Her belly contracted. He gave a small suck on her thigh then moved to her pussy, moving his tongue up and down her lips.

He pulled her pussy lips apart with his hand an noticed her opening was very tight. He inserted his tongue inside and without pulling the out rubbed them upwards to press against her clitoris, which he began to suck. He rubbed his tongue there for a while and then tried inserting a finger on her pussy, but she gave a small yelp and tried to rise. He looked at her and asked, "did it hurt?"

She replied with a raspy breath "Yeah."

"Sorry," he said,and kissed her thighs and mound. He pulled her labia apart once again and saw her pink pearl, inviting. He pressed his tongue there and started rubbing hard, making sure to keep it wet. He stood like that for a few minutes and started getting tired when he heard her moaning, very quietly. He felt her thighs contracting lightly and her chest bending backwards. He kept at it some more to be sure then looked up and asked her, "did you feel it?"

She signaled yes and he started laughing. She smiled with him. They kissed some more but the cum over his face grossed her out a little and they soon stopped.

Whilst putting their clothes back he kept wondering whether he should alter this memory on her mind, at least until the next time they were alone, or whether it could be safe to leave it there, unaltered. What were the risks? She could tell someone, which was likely, or someone might read it from her mind, which was not.

It pained him to leave her without the memory, even if it wasn't forever, but if he didn't do so it'd be worse for both of them. He made her think that he checked her wounds then let her go. That they hugged tightly and kissed on the cheeks, that they looked at each other's eyes and smiled together, but no more than that.

Reaching the other girls he asked them to stop then looked each of them in turn, making a check on what their memories were like. Nicole had a big ass and gorgeous thighs, she was eight and had been a twerker since young, she was tall and her boobs were already starting to inflate, little mosquito bites. Her father was a member of the Board of Governors and he'd hear of this, she'd decided, she'd also decided to steal Tessie's ink pots later and continue to be a general nuisance. She was starting to hate Edward.

The one who'd been crying was Jessica Patil, she was skinny, flat-chested, smooth and hairless. She hadn't wanted to harm Tessie but thought it was funny and wanted to befriend the other girls. She didn't want to be expelled and wasn't going to do it again.

Leina was even skinnier, pale with light brown hair. She didn't like Tessie but would hide her grudge if it meant detentions.

Yvonne didn't mind the detention, it was kind of a joke to her, being locked and pretending to clean, as long as her father didn't hear about it she'd be fine. She had honey-green eyes and a pretty face, but her hair was a mess and she liked it that way. She hated having to obey adults all the time, do they take her for a House Elf?

Edward went to the corridor and called each of them out in turns, modifying their memories of those events. The five of them had fun at train, then fun at the opening banquet, then fun at the bathroom. When an accident happened they called the Professor who promptly came to their aid. He gave each of them a cupcake, which they'd already eaten, and now they were just walking around the castle, exploring.

He was unsure how things would play out between the girls. Would Leina still hold a grudge against Tessie? How long until Nicole started calling her a squib again, in light-hearted jest at first, and then as povocation?

He didn't want to use False Memory Charms all the time, he wanted the children to live their lives and make their own friendships, not to fake it for them. But if he hadn't done things this way then Tessie's life in Hogwarts would be miserable, Nicole would become his enemy and Leina often did as she said.

He decided to return to his office and think.


	6. Cast I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

He had crossed the line of no return. In three hours alone with the children he had broken into their minds, faked their memories, and had had sex with them. Each of those infractions could be cause for his expulsion. Two of them could be grounds for his arrest. As an ancient muggle strategist once said _iacta alea est_ , the die is cast, there's no way back.

Memory alterations could be lifted. As long as he didn't seem suspicious nobody would have reason to pry too deeply, but it was his life at stake and he couldn't depend on luck alone.

Edward reached down inside his drawer and took out the files with information on his students: addresses, parents, dates of birth. He separated the ones he'd already spoken to and started scribbling on a blank parchment sheet:

* * *

**Tessie:** 8 years old. Muggleborn. Used to be bullied by Nicole, Leina, Jessica, and Yvonne but their memories were modified and now they think they are friends. Lost her virginty with me on her first day of school but this memory has also been modified, no penetration so far. Shoulder-length, dark brown hair, pink cheeks, blushes easily.

 **May:** 7 years old. Wavy brown hair, tanned complexion, pretty smile. Emotionally sensitive, seen crying twice already, quiet but not shy, misses home. Interested in me but the Headmaster saw her on my lap. Hair smells of green apples.

 **Susan:** 9 years old. Muggleborn. Very smart, somewhat shy. Wants to help find King Arthur's Burial Mound and others nearby. Black, long, straight hair.

 **Annabel:** 7 years old. Mixed race, light brown hair in an afro haircut, light brown skin, pretty face, perfect ass. Very friendly. Attracted to Alan. Friends: Elisa and Sarah.

 **Elisa:** 7 years old. Orange-eyed. Defiant and bad-tempered. Friends: Annabel and Sarah.

 **Sarah:** 7 years old. Skinny, long brown hair. Outgoing, likes to annoy people. Friends: Annabel and Elisa.

 **Nicole Nott:** 8 years old. Daughter of Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. Her father is a member of the Board of Governors. Blood purist, dislikes muggleborns. Body well-developed for her age: chest starting to bud, tall, big ass and thighs, fit. Hobbies: twerking. Friends: Leina.

 **Leina:** 8 years old. Very skinny, small for her age, pale, light brown hair. Dislikes getting in trouble. Friends: Nicole.

 **Jessica Patil:** 8 years old. Pureblood. Brown skin, skinny.

 **Yvonne:** 8 years old. Hyper-active. Dislikes being told what to do. Likes her hair messy. Honey-green eyes, pretty face, messy hair.

* * *

Edward released his quill and looked at the parchment for a while. He'd only spoken to ten girls and already had trouble remembering their names. He had no need to write down the older ones like Dominique Weasley, part-Veela, or Louise Evercreech, the second year (now third) who'd told him she couldn't kiss.

His contact with boys was even more brief, two chubbies whose names he hadn't asked and Alan, the candy-giver. He'd have to rectify this.

Deciding to patrol the Manor once more, he committed the text to memory and destroyed the piece of evidence he had created himself.


	7. From Master to Disciple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

Edward was walking along the halls of the manor when he heard voices. He turned the corridor to check and saw Susan and May arguing with each other.

"Hello there. What are you talking about?"

"Susan asked me why Hogsmeade isn't filled with castles if we could build Hogwarts with magic."

Susan seemed a little embarrassed at that. She was two years older than May but from a muggle family, there were many things she wouldn't know that even younger students did.

He started to answer, "Hogwarts was built a long time ago and we can't build any more like it. Have you ever heard about the Interdict of Merlin?"

The kids shook their heads and he continued, "the Interdict was a powerful jinx placed by Merlin on the transfer of magical knowledge. Any spells that were too powerful could only be taught by word of mouth, from master to disciple. That is the reason why so many spells have been lost and why we can't just build another Hogwarts. It's the reason why the founders built it, in the first place, to preserve knowledge, to pass their magic from generation to generation."

Susan perked at that, "then why can't we build another castle? If they taught their students?"

"Some of the founders only trusted their magics to a few students, it's how the four Houses formed at the beginning."

"And you needed all four to build the castle?"

"Well, I don't know. But any such magic was powerful enough that it'd have to be passed down, from wizard to wizard, by word of mouth. You couldn't just write it on a book. And there's nobody left from that time that could teach us."

"Nobody?" Asked May, a quizzical look on her face.

"Nobody," the teacher confirmed.

"But during lunch you said that the Hat is a thousand years old." Susan asked, confused.

Edward realized with shock that she was right. The Hat had been alive for a thousand years and had met the founders personally. It couldn't cast any spells, he guessed, but if books couldn't work as stores of powerful magic then the Hat had to be it. And the Hat could talk directly into people's minds, without fear of eavesdroppers.

Did the Hat ever teach secrets to certain students during the Sorting Ceremony? Or did it pass them only to those who had already proven something? To Headmasters certainly, the Hat had always been kept in their offices. It could be that every Headmaster had to place the Hat in their own heads to receive knowledge directly from the founders. The Headmasters themselves could pass on knowledge to their successors.

He could no longer use the Hat. It'd know of his crimes and might reveal him to others. Maybe he could get some of the kids to make inquiries during their sorting. Maybe only one kid, to avoid making the Hat suspicious. He'd have to think about that. For now, he said:

"I guess the Hat could pass on knowledge, if it was taught any."

"And nobody else?" Susan asked.

"Well, if there's anyone alive from back then. But I can't think of anyone."

"My brother said that there is a huge snake here that turns students into stone, and that it is a thousand years old," May said.

Edward stopped again. The Basilisk! It had been killed some thirty years ago but before that it had been awaken by Lord Voldemort. Could the Basilisk have been the source of his powers? He was a Parselmouth, the snake could've been instructed by Salazar to pass on knowledge to his heirs.

According to rumours Harry Potter was also a Parselmouth and some claimed it was actually him who reopened the Chamber of Secrets in 1992. Could he have received knowledge from the Basilisk before killing it?

"The Basilisk is dead, but you are right. It could've been used for that."

Susan didn't like the idea that some magics could be lost forever, and kept insisting. "How do we know it didn't teach anyone before it died?"

"Maybe it did, but they are also dead." Killed by the same guy, he thought.

"Ughh!" Susan let out in frustration. "You are not helping," she said, crossing her arms.

"Look," he knelt down to stand at the same height as her, "I'd like to find out too. But if the Basilisk really knew anything _and_ told it to anyone, one of them is dead and the other hasn't said anything so even if it were true, he wouldn't tell us."

"Can't we go back in time and save the Basilisk?" May asked, to Edward's amusement.

"The Basilisk only spoke in Parseltongue, the language of the snakes. We don't speak it so we wouldn't even find its lair."

"Doesn't that guy know the location? Wouldn't he tell us?" Susan asked, arms still crossed.

"He certainly wouldn't. And before you ask it, no, we can't read his mind."

"Why not?"

"Because he's certainly got some defenses against it."

"Couldn't he talk to someone else and then we read their minds?"

Edward laughed. "Who would he tell it to?"

"His wife, his kids, my dad tells me everything." Edward stopped laughing. Harry Potter had three children enrolled in Hogwarts. The eldest, James S. Potter, was a prefect from Gryffindor who had just started his sixth year. According to the official account his father had killed the Basilisk and sealed the entrance to the Chamber.

Edward wasn't certain James knew anything, or that there was even anything to know, but if his father had ever shared with anyone then the son was a good bet.

To the Professor's dismay James had been in the Manor this very morning, helping wake the students and lead them to breakfast. It was unlikely that the prefect rotation would have him back within the next few days. Edward decided to look for the teen himself.


	8. The Sight of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

Professor Edward headed to the main castle and asked a few students near the Grand Staircase whether they'd seen one of the prefects, James Potter. Eventually a second year from Gryffindor led him to a small group in one of the study rooms near the Library.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I was looking for you." He said, interrupting their conversation.

"Is there a problem, Professor Hackley?" James asked.

"No, nothing of the sort. I was just wondering, one of my boys, Alan, lost a letter from his mother earlier today. I assured him you'd have no reason to take his stuff but he made me ask you, you know how children are. Did you see it, by any chance?"

"No, Professor, I'm sorry. I'd help you find them but I've promised someone else we'd meet this evening." The boy's long answer gave him plenty of time to go in.

The basilisk, it only taunted his father, and tried to kill him, it didn't pass on any secrets. The Chamber of Secrets, he has no idea where it is in. He asked his parents plenty of times. His mother has been there as well but neither would tell him the location. He tried looking for it, though. He had a few hints. "A mundane location," his uncle Rony once said. James had searched for it with the help of a map. A magical map of Hogwarts, that showed everyone within. Made by his grandfather long ago and taken from his father's desk before his fourth year.

And he had another gift from his father. A cloak, given to him but two days ago. It was an invisibility cloak, but not an ordinary one. It was _the_ Cloak of Invisibility, one of the fabled Deathly Hallows.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. I was just wondering, if you haven't seen it, then who could? Thank you, Mr. Potter, I must be going."

Turning the corner, Edward stopped to think. The Cloak of Invisibility and the Marauder's Map... Two powerful magical artefacts in the possession of a single sixth year student. Edward was amazed. He thought the first one was a fable and he hadn't even heard of the second one before. He couldn't believe his luck.

He wondered whether to take them but decided against it. They were both an inheritance from James's father. Family heirlooms created by his ancestors and passed down through the generations. If Edward had the map he wouldn't need to worry about surprise visits of the Headmaster, but why take the map for such a petty reason? The Chamber of Secrets didn't show on it and James knew of another place that also didn't, one called Room of Requirement. It was unlikely to show King Arthur's Burial Mound.

If he ever had real need of those items he could seize and return them later. James already had rudimentary defenses against legilimency but Edward was certain the teen hadn't felt anything.

One other thing called his attention, however. James's uncle once unlocked the chamber to get a basilisk fang. It had been left there afterwards as it was a secure hideout. James hadn't been told the location by his father but Harry Potter hadn't been the only one inside. His wife, Ginevra, had also been there, as well as Minister Granger and her husband, Ronald Weasley.

Minister Granger had two children attending Hogwarts. Rose and Hugo were both in Gryffindor and were on their fourth and second year, respectively. Edward listed in his mind the benefits of finding the Chamber:

\- A secure location, unplottable, known by very few, with miles of tunnels, only accessible to Parselmouths and Ronald Weasley.  
\- A basilisk fang with potent and corrosive venom, its only known antidote is very rare.  
\- The possibility of finding more secrets left behind by Salazar Slytherin.

He decided to find either of the children for a quick peek. Unfortunately they could be anywhere and he had no excuse to be talking to them. What if he took the map just this evening, to find them, and then gave it back?

He hadn't taken the location of Gryffindor Common Room from James's mind but Hogwarts was filled with students and on his way back to the Manor he passed a few from Gryffindor. He walked slowly and looked at their faces, one of them looked back and he saw everything he needed.

Not even Professors could enter the Common Rooms without specific approval from the Head of House. If he wanted to go in he'd need a Polyjuice Potion and a set of student robes.

He was sure he could find the recipe at the Restricted Section of the Library but to make it was time consuming. He'd probably find Rose or Hugo walking around in a few days just by chance. It'd be a waste to get the potion just for that, but now that he thought about it, if he ever had a need of the potion in the future then he might not have enough time to procure a flask. He'd get one now and keep it sealed, for when the need arised.

His first Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn, used to run an apothecary in Hogwarts which sold Polyjuice, but he had retired five years earlier and his replacement hadn't set up any shops.

Having been a member of the Slug Club, Edward had had private dealings with the Professor in the past and decided to send him a message. As he found himself alone in the corridor he took out his wand and thought about the day, nine years prior, when he first learnt he was a wizard, his first glimpses of the castle, he began to draw circles with his wand and cast a silvery Patronus in the form of a rabbit. He spoke to it.

"How are you, you Old Slug? I thought you'd send me a message for my new position but I think only 'Real Hogwarts' counts, right? I'm sorry for the Patronus but I haven't bought another owl since Fireblue died and I had to ask you. Are you still selling potions? I'd like some, just in case, Anti-Paralysis Potion, Bone-Mending Elixir, Polyjuice, Erumpent Potion, Fire Protection, Pepperup, you know, the usual stuff."

The rabbit disappeared in a flash and Edward returned to the Manor.


	9. Sweat and Green Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

Now it was just a matter of time for Slughorn to reply his message. He went to the Common Room to tell Susan he had started investigating the Chamber of Secrets but couldn't find her, he saw May instead.

"Hey, remember the conversation we were having about that huge snake?"

"Sure."

"I've started to look into it and if I find anything I'll let you know. Can you tell Susan if you see her?"

"She's in the pink room."

"Pink room?"

"I'll show you. Come," she said, grabbing him by the hand and pulling.

They reached a large hexagonal room with a vaulted ceiling and May said "it's right here."

"But this room is white, not pink."

"We are not there yet!" She explained, still holding his hands.

On the far wall she opened a pair of narrow closet doors and he was able to see the pink behind. He went after her and found himself in a square room with walls and floor painted in different shades of pink. Stuffed ponies with rainbow-colored hair were spread throughout, as were small dolls in wizarding robes and wands which sparked or launched jets of colored ribbon when the dolls were pressed. Several girls and a few boys were playing in there.

Edward pressed his eyebrows together. He had explored the Manor before classes started but had seen no such pink room behind the closet. When he opened it before it had been just a normal closet. He was musing about that when May returned and told him that Susan had left and she didn't know where she'd gone to. He thanked her before taking his leave but she followed him outside.

When he noticed she was taking his hand again but made no move to pull on it.

"What is it? Don't you want to play?" He asked her, releasing her hand to caress her head.

"I've playing for hours already. I'm tired."

"Tired? Do you want to go to bed?"

"I do."

"Ok then, I'll take you there."

They arrived at the dormitory quickly and she pointed him her bed.

"Alright, have good dreams then. Do you want me to wake you up for dinner?"

"Won't you have me take a bath?"

Edward hesitated before replying, "well, do you want to?"

"I'm stinking! My mom always bathed me before bed."

'That's too good to be true.' He thought. "Ok, pick some clean clothes, I'll help you."

Seeing her hold some pink pajamas and feeling her small hand pressing on his he felt his cock start to grow.

At the entrance to the girl's bathroom he made her turn around and brought her to his private bathroom instead. "Let's use this one, less people come here."

She turned to him and started taking off her clothes. He was unsure whether to help or take off his own but when she started pulling down her trousers and he caught a glimpse or her panties he went down to help. They were white with small pink circles all around. The dried sweat on her skin made them harder to take off.

He went on his knees, pulling them down for her. She grabbed on his shoulders for balance and raised her legs, first one then the other. Her perfect, hairless pussy mound moving one way then the other. He could see a small stain at the bottom of her panties and now that they were free he brought them to his face and sniffed. His cock got erect right away.

He looked at her and saw she was giving a small smile back, thinking it funny. He gave a small lick on their inside and lowered them. Holding his trouser with the other hand he placed her panties inside and rubbed them against his cock, polishing his head.

She started laughing at that and he laughed with her, leaving her panties inside his underwear he extended his arms and said "come." She tried to sit on his lap and they hugged each other. He pulled her hair back to get a view of her neck and sniffed hard, her muscles tensed, he caressed her back and sides and kept sniffing. He could feel a faint smell of sweat and green apples. She pressed her body against his and they held each other for a while. He turned her face around and saw her eyes were smiling, he looked at her mouth and stuck his tongue inside.

Her mouth was a bit dry and he made it wet with his own saliva. Sniffing her neck again he got up and started to take off his clothes. "Turn on the water, let's get inside."

She did as requested and stared at his hard cock with a big grin when he brought it out. "You felt him on your butt yesterday, now he wants to feel you too." She started laughing and when he got closer they hugged each other but this time he was standing, his cock pressed against her flat chest, her cheek against his belly. He caressed her hair with one hand and touched her back with the other. She looked at his cock then looked at him and he went down to kiss her again.

Mouths still locked, he started to get into the tub and she accompanied his movement. He sat down inside, his back against the edge, the faucet dropping water over his right shoulder. She sat on his lap and he inclined backwards, trying to get the stream to fall on her pussy. She inclined forward to press her body against his and looking at his mouth stuck her tongue inside.

She had her tongue inside him, licking his own tongue hard and he sucked. He grabbed her ass, one cheek in each hand, and pulled them apart, he brought water to her asshole and rubbed it around, trying to find a gap inside with his little finger. He stuck the tip in and she inhaled. He looked down and got a good look at her lithe body. Her flat chest, pink nipples, her fat pussy rubbing against his belly button.

Sniffing her neck again she tensed up and he got her to stand. Her nipples on his face he sucked them and went down to her belly. He started licking her navel, his tongue moving up and down he brought his face down to her pussy. her clitoris was long and smooth and he started sucking on it, she held his head hard against her crotch. The tip of his finger still inside her ass, he took it out and held her body. She started moving her hips, pressing her clit against his tongue.

Back and forth she moved, her thighs slapping against his cheeks. She was almost cumming and she knew it. Riding his face, she pressed harder, moved faster, her hands holding his head in place. He looked up saw her chest pressed between her arms, forming a small cleavage. Her head above arced backwards and she stopped moving. She made no sound but kept his head held tight, after a while she released and let her body fall to his lap again.

They were both sweaty and she was short of breath. He scooped cold water with his hands and let it fall on her body, spreading it on her chest and back. She looked at him and they smiled at each other. She scooped up some water and passed it on his chest and belly, looking down she said "it's changed".

He looked down too and replied "that thing you did, riding my face with your pussy, he wants to do it too." She laughed again. "Can I?"  
He asked. She signaled 'yes' shyly with her head. He sniffed her neck and grew hard again before raising to sit at the edge of the tub. She knelt in front of him. With her mouth closed she placed her cheek against his cock, making small movements with her head.

He laughed and raised her face, "open it." She was about to ask "open what?" but noticed it was her mouth and let him stick his cock inside. He placed the tip against the top of her mouth and felt her lower teeth pressing against his dick. "Do not chew, try not to touch your teeth."

He tried holding her head steady and gave some small thrusts against the top of her mouth but her head moved alongside him. Stopping the thrusts he asked her to press against the tip of his dick and he started rubbing it against her mouth, with small movements. Her mouth started filling with saliva, "don't swallow it, let it fill your mouth, put it on my dick with your tongue."

Her tongue started rubbing against his cock. He increased the rhythm and soon she was making slurping sounds, saliva falling down through the opening. His hands holding each side of her small head, his glans pressing hard against her mouth. With his right hand he released her head and groped her nipples, his cock still rubbing against her wetness. He felt he was about to cum.

"Ahh. You'll feel something in your mouth but don't stop, ok? Keep going." He started cumming. "Keep going, keep going." In a few more seconds he was done, and to his dismay saw that the cum had fallen to the tub alongside her saliva.

"Come, let me wash you," he said, as he rose from the tub.

They were both tired after a long day and he washed her quickly but gently. She tried to wash him at the same time but he knew he'd need another bath later. After they were done he helped her into her pink pajamas and put her in bed. "Dinner's gonna be served soon, you sure you don't want to wait?"

"No, I can eat later."

"Ok, I'll get something for you to eat," he promised, and they kissed again, exchanging saliva. He looked around but the only kids in the dormitory were playing some wizarding game and didn't notice.

As he was leaving the room he remembered something and turned around. He pointed his wand at her and modified her memories, a sad look on his face.


	10. The Task at Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

It had been one hour since he sent the message. Soon dinner would be served and the new students would complete twenty-four hours in Hogwarts, their first day. He had returned to his bedroom and sitting down took May's panties out of his underwear. He smelled it and opened his safest chest to store it inside. He'd better find some abandoned tunnel within the Chamber of Secrets soon before anyone thought to check his things.

He'd just locked his chest when a snow white owl with beady green eyes landed outside his window. He opened the latch and let it inside. "Who are you, beautie?" He asked but the owl only extended its leg and let him take a decorated wooden box with a letter strapped on its top. He released the knots and watched as the owl flew away.

If it had been sent as reply by Slughorn, then he wondered how the hell the owl had arrived so fast. Seeing it fly he stuck his neck out but wasn't sure whether it made its way towards Hogsmeade or not.

The box was lighter than the letter itself. Enchanted for the owl's benefit, he thought. He opened the letter first. It was signed by Slughorn and exuded a pleasant perfume.

'Not one day in Hogwarts and already getting in trouble, hm?' The letter started, Edward could imagine the teacher saying it in person with a wink. 'I _was_ going to send you a message but I heard you were looking for a job, and then I wondered why you didn't call Old Slug for help, I could've found you something. But let's leave that in the past, I've got something for you in the box.

I'll not ask you to pay, but it cost me a great deal to get them in such a short time. I'll request a few favours in exchange. First, one of my students asked me years ago for a necklace that had been confiscated from her by the caretaker but having already retired by then I was unable to recover it for her. It's a valuable necklace, but not of value itself. The value it holds is sentimental.

Having access to his offices might make the task easier for you than it was for me. It should go without saying that I've already requested the necklace to him and the dreadful man refused me, you won't have any more luck in this regard.'

Edward looked at the back of the letter but it finished there, without any mention of the second favour he'd need to do. He tried using a few revealing spells but nothing worked.

Opening the box he found six delicate potion flasks inside, all clearly labeled. The Polyjuice Potion was there, as were the others he had requested, one of each. Under the lid he found a folded piece of parchment and opening it he saw a drawing of the necklace, made in muggle pencil.

'Great', he thought, 'I got the potions but he wants me to break into Binnie's office too?'

Morridge Binnie had been the school's caretaker since Argus Filch's retirement. Taking something out of his office without authorization might be characterized as theft and Edward wasn't looking forward to do it, but if he ever had a need of extra favours in the future then he'd need to stay in Slughorn's good graces.

The caretaker patrolled the school at night, and so spent a good part of the day in his bedroom, sleeping. His office and bedroom were side by side and Edward wouldn't dare go in before the night curfew. And if he was ever going to need the Cloak and the Map for anything, then that was probably the time.

He decided to put his thoughts in order. He wanted to break into Binnie's office and locate the necklace. In order to do that he wanted to get the Marauder's Map and the Cloak of Invisibility from the Gryffindor dormitory during dinner, when it'd be empty. He'd have to find some male student from Gryffindor and get his robes and hair for the Polyjuice Potion. He also wanted to check Minister Granger's children, Rose and Hugo, for clues regarding the Chamber of Secrets.

With some luck he'd be able to do it all before midnight. Dinner was going to be soon so he took both the drawing and the Polyjuice out of the box and stashed away everything else. He moved straight to the Gryffindor tower but before reaching it he hid inside an alcove such that he could see the students moving to the Great Hall. A few groups passed by and he was starting to worry that someone might come from the other side and see him, but eventually a first year from Gryffindor went past alone. Edward waited a few moments and then cast the Sleeping and Levitation Charms in quick succession.

The boy fell forward but the wingardium hit him before he hit the floor and he started floating. Taking the body to an empty classroom he started to strip him down. He recognized him as some Mr. Copper, but didn't remember his first name. When taking the underwear out the boy's soft dick bounced around and the Professor felt some light excitement.

The Polyjuice Slughorn had gotten him had enough for a single dose, and if Edward remembered his potions right, half the dose meant one fourth the time. Depending how well it was bred, Polyjuice could last between a few minutes and several hours. And Professor Slughorn was no amateur.

Edward conjured a small cup and let half the potion fill it before re-sealing the flask. He got a few strands of hair from the boy, opened the flask and threw them inside. The potion started bubbling and turned into a dull orange. He drank it in a single gulp and started contorting as his muscles turned inside out.

He felt his stomach burn and his skin melt. After what seemed like minutes of pain it stopped and all he felt was nausea. He took some deep breathes until he settled into the younger body and started putting on his clothes. It felt weird being small after so long. He flexed his muscles for a while and placed his old clothes in his backpack, to take with him should the worse happen.

Then he made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room whose entrance he discovered earlier that day.

Sitting on a couch right by the entrance was Dominique Weasley alongside her boyfriend. He had his arms around the part-Veela's waist and Edward felt a drop of jealousy. 'Damn, next time I'll be using his body,' the Professor thought but a flash of red hair caught his attention. Dominique's cousin, Rose Granger-Weasley, was reading a book on a prominent alcove by the window. Both her parents had been in the Chamber and she was the eldest of their children.

He moved as if to look outside the window and when he got closer she looked at him, he looked back and pried inside her mind.

The Chamber of Secrets, its Entrance was at the girls' bathroom in the second floor behind a snake-engraved sink tap. Her father had told them when drunk and their mother had been furious. To unlock it one had to say "open" in Parseltongue. She had done so once, her father had taught them the word. The air was stale and it was dark, she left and didn't return since.

Secret messages? None that she knew. Any secrets? Only one, when she was thirteen her uncle Charlie groped her ass once. Mom can't know or she'll send him to jail. But he is nice and she didn't mind. He's back in Romania, though. And the Ministry confiscated a Time-Turner recently but that's not much of a secret.

The teacher left her mind and turned around before she could ask him anything. He already had seen the Gryffindor Common Room from someone else's mind and so knew where the sixth year boy's bedroom was located. The student whose body he was using was still in his first day of school, Edward didn't expect anyone to talk to him and soon the room emptied without incident.

He got into James's bedroom and saw a boy reading inside.

"Hey, weirdo, your bedr..."

"Somnius!"

The teenager dropped his book and fell backwards in his bed. Edward got to James's chest and placed a Quieting Charm in the room. He knew the combination lock but he wanted it to look like simple theft. He broke the lock and opened the large chest. Browsing around, he took anything that seemed of value, which included a broomstick and a potions book, as picking only the Cloak of Invisibility and the Marauder's Map would imply he was there for those specific items and that he knew of them somehow.

He turned to the sleeping student and modified his memories of the event. He fell asleep and didn't see anyone enter. Edward covered himself with the Cloak and left. Opening the Map he tapped it with his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map started to reveal itself and it took him a minute to understand how to browse the different floors and levels. He soon looked into Binnie's office and saw that it was empty. He raced down the stairs but as a second thought went back into the bedroom.

He picked a bed besides James's and broke into its chest as well. No need for people to think he was targeting James Potter specifically. From the top of a desk he picked a backpack and emptied its books into the bed, he used the backpack to store his new loot. He'd make sure to repay them someday.

Out of the Common Room he held James's Starburst xXx riding broomstick with both hands and flew down the halls, James's Cloak billowing behind him. He didn't go too fast but he was fast enough.

Edward made sure the way was clear before unlocking the door and entered quickly. Once inside he locked the door and noticed there was a large filling cabinet made of metal covering an entire wall. Within there were only files and reports on students. The drawer under the desk had no confiscated items either. He tried unlocking the back door but none of his spells worked.

He conjured two metal clips and started working on the lock like muggle criminals did. After turning them for a while he heard a click but trying the knob revealed the door to still be locked. He went back to work. He regretted now never having those classes an old classmate had offered him.

His hand was starting to tire and he got down on his knees, a few more minutes and he heard another click. The door was still unlocked but 'third time's the charm,' he thought. His knees started hurting and soon he heard some metallic noises. He put his ears on the back door and saw the front one open.

He felt his heart jump in his chest but instead of hiding he froze. 'It's over', Edward thought, as the door opened and Mr. Binnie walked right past him to sit behind the desk.

With a sudden shock he realized he was still covered by the Cloak of Invisibility. He almost laughed but held his breath instead. His hands were shaking and he had to pee. He stood there without moving for another minute, gathering courage to move before the caretaker went to the back door.

After calming his nerves somewhat he started crawling to the corner, one step at a time, still on his knees. His bladder suddenly full. Once he got there he closed his eyes and waited. Noticing the metallic clips still held tight in his hands he vanished them. Now that he had time to think he started wondering whether he could get his wand out of the Cloak and cast a Sleeping Spell.

He decided against it. Getting them out of the Cloak would make them visible. Edward was within Mr. Binnie's field of view and the False Memory Charm wouldn't work if Binnie happened to be a good occlumens. Huddled there in the corner, as time passed, he wondered what some truly powerful mage would've done in his stead. Would Dumbledore sit there and wait? Certainly not. What about Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, Gellert Grindewald?

Well, no need to hurry things. He'd been lucky enough, now he only had to wait it out. Not long after that the caretaker got up and unlocked the back door, he went to the back and left the door open. Edward wondered whether he should go in quick. 'Better not, if he leaves and I'm still inside then I'll have to blow my way out.'

'Shit,' he thought with a start. Soon Copper would wake naked and he'd still be here. Soon the Polyjuice would wear off and he'd still be inside the boy's clothes. Edward peered into the back room and saw Morridge Binnie sitting on a wooden chair, his hands holding a stack of parchments and his back to the door. Edward could see the parchments had moving images, wizarding photographs, he noticed.

The Professor decided to take his wand out of the Cloak of Invisibility and cast the Sleeping Spell but before he could do so Binnie reached under his trousers and started jerking off. 'Eww,' Edward thought, and then, after a second thought, 'well, sorry, everyone does it and I'm the one who's intruding'.

"Somnius!"

Morridge Binnie fell with his head on the wooden table and Edward finally took his eyes off him to analyze the room. It had another door on the far side which, according to the map, was Binnie's bedroom. There were two metal closets to the left labeled "Confiscated Itens", a metal drawer sat beside the desk. "Confiscated Documents" it read. It was open and the photographs Binnie had been jerking to were taken from it.

He decided to take a look at the pictures and moved Binnie's graying head to the side. When he saw them he gasped.

The moving photographs showed upskirts taken from female students. Some showed them using the toilet, or taking baths. Some had the girls in their own beds masturbating under the covers. He took the photographs and browsed through them. He couldn't recognize any of the girls, and most had a full bush and developed breasts.

Turning the photographs around he found the inscriptions: "Alicia Spinnet, Gryyfindor, 5th year." "Angelina Jordan, Gryyfindor, 7th year." "Cho Chang, Ravenclaw, 5th year."

The pictures had been taken over several years. Picking a few more he found Luna Lovegood pictures from her 5th and 6th years. Most students were in their 5th year or later but there were a few in the 4th and a single girl had her pictures taken during her 3rd year.

'Damn, who did this?' The cameras had to have been covered by concealment charms. 'Whoever did this kept this going for years. And Binnie holds them in the Confiscated Documents drawer.

He was going to get into Binnie's mind when he saw it, "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, 4th, year."

'Oh my, they shot the Minister!' He stared at her bush for a while, then her pale breasts. He placed the stack back on the table and tried going into Mr. Binnie's head. He wasn't able to at first, he felt like he was waddling in mud. It didn't feel like the brain barriers of an occlumens. What was it? It's as if the caretaker had fog on his mind. The Sleeping Spell, he figured.

Doubling his efforts he tried to locate the pictures. He found them. They were already here when Mr. Binnie arrived. Filch had them before, they were confiscated items. Students took the pictures. Which students? The Weasley Twins, between 1993 and 1995. A younger student, Colin Creeves, taught them how to use the cameras, but he never knew what they were doing. Filch found them, punished them, they'd promised to stop. But he kept the pictures, as Confiscated Documents.

How did they do it? Concealment charms, they knew the location of all bathrooms, all toilets a girl might use. They even shot at the Professors' Lavatory and at the Infirmary! The boys were sick. Every teacher said so. The teachers knew? No, but Headmistress McGonagall had also been shot. Binnei never told anyone, they'd take away the pictures. What about the younger girls? They destroyed those, they didn't like them. Good thing, Binnei thought, if they'd shot the young ones he'd have told the aurors long ago.

Edward got out of the caretaker's head. He picked the stack and placed it in his new backpack. Then fought his way back in. The necklace? Two, in the right-side closet, a third one was given to the authorities, cursed. The keys? In Binnie's neck, spares inside his bedroom. Anything else of use inside? Firecrackers, smokebombs, a katana. Would anyone know if they were gone? Records kept on the filling cabinet, if anyone checks the records them see those items are missing, then yes. Keys to the bedroom? On his neck, alongside all others.

Edward got the keys and went into the bedroom, he located the spare key-holder which was a heavy, huge thing with some one hundred keys at the least and moved back, locking the door. After taking Slughorn's necklace and some items he pointed his wand to the caretaker and modified the graying man's memories. He wasn't jerking off, only resting. The photographs were lost months ago, as were the necklace and the bombs and the sword. He had lost his spare keys as well, last year.

Opening the metal cabinet in a hurry Edward took out the records related to everything he stole and then left. His backpack was starting to weigh him down but he got into the broomstick and flew to the abandoned classroom where he left the Copper.

He unlocked the door and both of them startled when seeing each other. The awakened boy quickly covered his genitals and said "Is anyone in there?"

Edward froze for a moment then pointed his wand "Somnius!" 

After locking the door he took a few steps forward and started to work on the boy's memories. He had awaken some two minutes ago and hadn't noticed anything amiss other than his missing clothes and the locked door. He thought it was a prank by some bullies from 4th year and was afraid they'd beat him. Edward erased everything and made the boy think he'd forgotten his underwear for the day.

After the Polyjuice effect passed he exchanged their clothes back but kept Copper's underwear. He placed it in the backpack's front pocket so as not to damage the photographs.

He then dispelled the Sleeping Spell and the boy awakened. "What happened?"

"I found you lying on the floor, I guess you were starving and fainted, you were on your way to dinner weren't you?"

"Yes. But I wasn't that hungry."

"Sometimes it happens. Do you still want to eat something or would you rather go to bed? The night curfew has already started."

"I'm hungry but I can't be caught outside..."

"Don't worry, I'll take you the kitchen then accompany you back to the Common Room. I'm Professor Edward, what's your name?"

"Erik Copper, Sir."

On their way to the kitchen they didn't speak much and once there Edward got something for May to eat as well. She was already awaken and it was past midnight when he finally went to bed.

****

**End of the First Part**


	11. Loot I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

**LOOT**

**Utility**  
Backpack  
Mr. Binnie's spare keys  
Potions Textbook _(annotated by the Half-Blood Prince)_

 **Quest**  
Slughorn's necklace

 **Weapons**  
Basilisk fang  
Katana

 **Magical**  
Cloak of Invisibility  
Map of the Marauders  
Starburst xXx

 **Potions**  
1x Anti-Paralysis Potion  
1x Bone-Mending Elixir  
1x Erumpent Potion  
1x Fire Protection Potion  
1x Pepperup Potion  
1/2x Polyjuice Potion

 **Consumables**  
2x Smokebombs  
5x Firecrackers

 **Sexual**  
Stack of child porn _(Hogwarts jailbaits from 1993-95)_  
May's dirty panties _(white with pink circles)_  
Mr. Copper's dirty and cummed-on underwear _(blue with moving broomsticks)_


	12. The Chamber of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

Edward had been to the Chamber of Secrets before going to bed yesterday. He was exhausted but his curiosity wouldn't let him sleep and he had things to hide.

The giant statue of Salazar was impressive and he spent several minutes admiring it. It was a shame it had to be hidden down inside a dark hole nobody ever went to. Had the muggles found it they'd have shown it far and wide, for all to see.

The fang had been placed on Salazar's foot, as if it were an altar, and Edward took it with care, noticing the poison hadn't dried. He took out a Gryffindor sweater, from his earlier break-in, and covered the fang with it. Then stashed the package at bottom of the backpack.

Looking upwards he tried speaking the only Parseltongue word he knew to the statue, "open." But it did nothing. If the Basilisk had been the carrier of Slytherin's secrets then it was unlikely the statue would be too. Still, he didn't want to return empty-handed and cast the Snake Summons Spell.

"Serpensotia!" He said, creating a long, thin serpent under the statue's feet. It slithered for a while and Edward tried to enter into its head, but he couldn't make out any of its thoughts. He heard indistinct hisses but learning an entire language from that would be a fool's errand. Was that how the first Parselmouths were created?

He dispelled the summon and used the broomstick to reach Salazar's mouth. It gaped open and the Basilisk had come from within. The tunnel was mostly straight but too narrow to stand within. Still in the broomstick he flew along its length and saw several side tunnels branching out from it. The deeper he went the more stale the air seemed.

The tunnel turned downwards suddenly and he wondered whether he was close to the end. Checking the Map he confirmed that his location wasn't being plotted anywhere.

After several minutes he arrived at what he thought was the sleeping ground of the serpent. The are was circular and the floor was mostly flat, although irregular. The crevices and irregularities of the stone formed what seemed like a spiral. The walls and roof were joined together forming a small dome, which was dotted with even more tunnels, dozens of them.

Did the Basilisk sleep here for a thousand years, he wondered, or had it been awake the whole time, waiting for its masters and feasting on rats.

Would Salazar be so paranoid as to hide anything else within the tunnels? He didn't think so, but even if he had, it'd take Edward years to check it all. He decided to go back to the main chamber.

Opening his backpack he started to check the pictures one by one, and the inscriptions that accompanied them, trying to find anything of worth before leaving.

He wasn't planning to masturbate in these cold, dark tunnels, but the girls had gotten his dick hard. There were close-ups of a few, one in particular caught his interest. With brown pussy hair and thin fingers, she massaged her hairy pussy for a while then stuck her fingers inside. Taking them to her mouth she tasted her own juice and started fingering slow, then fast. Her big labia were moving alongside her fingers, in, out, in, out. After a long day Edward was already out of cum but he masturbated to her and came.

Browsing through the rest of the pictures quickly, he found some that gave him pause. They read, "Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons." Dominique's mother, he thought, the girl was clearly part-Veela and her natural charm was still effective through photographs. There were dozens of her, every time she used the bathroom they had shot her, apparently, even a few where she was clothed, in some you could only see her face, eating, laughing with friends. No other had been shot so much and Edward could see why. He felt his dick growing again but resisted the urge to take it out.

A smaller girl, who seemed to be her younger sister, also appeared on some shots, but clothed and accompanying Fleur. Closer to the end of the stacks were the teachers. McGonagall, Sprout, Hook, some were fuckable. He decided to wrap it up and leave.

He made sure everything was inside the backpack. His child porn, the children's garments, the Basilisk fang he found nearby, the Map and Mr. Binnie's spare keys (which, he wondered, might unlock every room in the castle).

The katana and the riding broomstick were too big to fit inside so he went deep inside a side tunnel and laid them on the floor by the wall, inside yet another tunnel. He placed the backpack on top of them and covered everything with the Cloak, making sure to comit the location to memory.

There were hundreds of side tunnels within the Chamber and he believed that even if someone were to enter and make regular use of the place, they'd have a hard time finding his things.

The potions, smokembombs, and firecrackers, as well as the necklace and the annotated textbook, he took with him. James hadn't stored the book with his other ones and Edward wanted to check if there was anything of particular interest. He considered whether to take the Map and Cloak but James had just lost them and people might be on he lookout, he'd rather wait another week before using them again.

He also thought about taking the child porn, to masturbate at night, but he had a manor full of young girls and the stack would be a liability if found. He wondered how expensive one of those cameras would be and left.


	13. Just Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

Once inside he locked the door and took out the necklace. He cast some revealing spells on it but nothing changed. Slughorn's owl had taken only an hour to find him yesterday. And that was in addition to the time it should've taken Slughorn to write the letter and pick the potions. He should be close.

Edward took out his wand and sent Professor Slughorn another message:

"Thank you for the potions, Professor, I have stashed them away for any emergencies that might show up. I also got your necklace but I'm not sure how to give it back to you. Are you in Hogsmeade by the way? I noticed your owl found me quite fast. I can bring you the necklace if you are, I wouldn't mind stretching my legs."

His Patronus looked around for a while then flashed out of sight. Edward went back to his loot and grabbed the textbook. After reading it for a few minutes he stopped and placed it in his lap.

The annotated potions textbook was full of inscriptions. Tips and hints on potion-making that differed from the official instructions. Given the special status it had within James's stash (stored in his locked chest instead of his backpack alongside the other books), it was likely the instructions were good.

 _Propriety of the Half-Blood Prince._ Had it been Harry Potter's textbook back when he was in school? The most likely was that Harry Potter was the Half-Blood Prince and gifted his own textbook to his son but he'd see in James's head if that was the case later.

He placed the necklace and the smokebombs within the pouch in his waist, bigger on the inside than out, but the textbook and the rest of the items he locked in his chest.

During breakfast Edward repeated "open" in Parseltongue a few times but none of the kids understood him, cutting short his search for an extant Heir of Slytherin.

He tried making eye contact with a few children he had spent the most time with, like May and Susan. When they looked at him he gave a smile and waved, which they returned. Tessie came to hug him and he hugged her back, "Hey, how you doing, beauty?"

"I'm fine." She grinned.

He caressed her hair then crouched to give her a better hug. She was standing between his knees and he hugged her closer, without making crotch contact. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, giving some space, his hands on each side of her torso, eyes dropping to her mouth.

She motioned 'yes' with her head and Edward gave a stronger hug. He sniffed at her neck and she inched even closer. His cock got instantly hard, as it always did when he sniffed kids. He kissed her hair and told her to eat something.

Raising he felt his cock pulling against his trousers and looked to see if it was noticeable. It was. He started walking around the tables to see everyone and get a chance to interact, something he'd do even if his bulge wasn't visible. When he approached, one girl asked him:

"Where were you yesterday?" He turned to see who it was and recognized a skinny girl he had given a Whizzbee to, but whose name he couldn't remember.

"I was solving some issues." He was still trying to remember her name but the only thing he got was that she was friends with Orange Eye and Perfect Ass, both of whom were at other side of the Manor Hall.

"What issues?"

"Well..." He stopped to give it some thought. He'd broke into some few places but that was a secret. "A student asked for help with her studies so we were in my bedroom reading."

"During dinner?" She asked, as if the answer didn't make any sense.

"Well, I'm still your Professor during dinner."

"What if _I_ need help with my studies?"

"If you need help with _anything_ just tell me and I'll help you." He replied. "Anything at all."

" _Anything?_ "

"Yeah, anything."

She looked forward, as if lost in thought, then as Edward started turning away she raised from her chair and came to give him a hug. "I want to get a wand," she said, looking expectantly at him.

"Hmm... You can't own wands yet but..." Looking around he bent down to whisper in her ears. "I'll let you use my wand later, but nobody can know."

"When?!" She asked, as if wanting everyone to listen.

"Eat everything, then we'll talk." He said, trying to get away before someone made the dreadful question.

"Are you going to give her a wand, teacher?" A boy asked, to Edward's exasperation.

"He'll let me use his wand but you _wo-on't_!." The little girl taunted in reply, grinning.

"I'm not letting anyone touch my wand. Didn't you hear what I said?!"

"Ahh, teeacher!" She complained, hugging him again and making a puppy face.

"No way, I asked you not to tell anyone and now everyone knows."

"You said you'd help me."

"I want it too, teacher!" Asked another girl.

"Do you know the word re-ci-pro-ci-ty? If you want something then you've got to give back, I'm not helping you if you don't help me." He said to the first one, her name suddenly again on his mind, Sarah.

"Me too!" A boy this time.

"Ahh, pleaase!" Sarah continued.

"No. Ask me next time. I've got things to do." He tried leaving but she wouldn't release him. After a few half steps he started ticling her, just to release her grasp, then he made her face the other side and walked to his chair quickly.

After a few minutes May came to him accompanied by a yellow-blonde girl.

"Will you let us use your wand?" She asked, in a tone that was intended to sound low but was still too high for comfort.

Edward noticed some kids looking at them but tried not to look back. Sarah and a few nearby her, wondering whether the girls came to ask about wands.

"Do you want to?"

They both agreed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, after breakfast then."


	14. Fivesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

As the kids started mingling out of the Hall Edward noticed May and her friend had already eaten and were waiting for him. He decided to sit a little longer, to avoid others thinking he was actually going to show them.

Then he rose and walked slowly out of the Hall. May looked at him and he raised his right eyebrow. She started raising and he left before they could reach him. Out of the Hall he moved to another doorway and stopped in time to see the girls leaving.

He waited for them to get closer and saw Sarah and her mixed race friend stalking the other two. His heart beat a bit faster at the prospect of being alone with those girls. Sarah had been annoying but was still cute, her friend was pretty with a perfect ass, May was his favorite in both looks and behavior, and there was the yellow-haired girl too. When Sarah saw him looking she made a fake angry face but kept moving in his direction.

"Let's wait them." He said when May and the blondie reached him. They turned to look who he was talking about at the same time the other two girls reached them.

"So you're gonna show them but not us?" Sarah asked.

"Who said I'm gonna show them?"

"I know you will."

"I asked you not to tell anyone."

"I want to go too."

He sighed. "Will you tell anyone?"

"No."

If this were anything serious he wouldn't trust any of them to hold a secret, specially not so early in their relationship. But there was no real harm if others knew about wand-stuff, he only had wanted to avoid a dozen requests back at the Hall. He noticed then that his dick was thinking louder than his head. He still didn't trust them to hold a secret but that wasn't a problem because they weren't doing anything forbidden, but he was also starting to feel a growth down below and his heart accelerated at the expectation of being locked alone with them.

This meeting will end with a few Fake Memory Charms, he realized. Good thing I have them because it'll take a lot longer for them to hold secrets.

"Ok then, I'm gonna trust you." He said, without feeling any trust. "Let's look for some empty study room."

He had equipped the study rooms with comfortable sofas and pillows, reaching one of them he peered inside and let them enter before locking the door.

"Alright, make a queue."

The queue was going to have Sarah in the third slot but when she noticed this she ran to the front and grinned.

"Make a queue in alphabetical order."

They started exchanging first names and when Sarah noticed she'd be the last one she complained.

"Why do you complain after everything I do?"

"Because I want to be first."

That's everything he had wanted to avoid when first asking her to hold a secret and he decided to tell her so:

"Back in the Manor Hall, when I told you to hold a secret, that is exactly what I was trying to avoid. If you had done it that way then you wouldn't need to fight for a slot with three other girls. You'd get to play with the wand for an entire hour."

"Let's do this by alphabetical order this time and next time you'll get to do whatever you want, if there's nobody else." She made another fake angry face but complied.

The mixed-race girl came first but said "I'll go last, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, sweetie."

Yellow-blonde came next. "Name and age?"

"Erin, seven years." She said grinning.

"You've got three attempts."

She grinned wider still and stood upright, "Wingardium leviosaa!"

Nothing happened. "Ah-ha!" Sarah laughed from the back.

Edward told Erin not to utter any charm, just try and get an effect from the wand. She tried it and got sparks the next two attempts before moving to the end of the queue.

He knew it'd take an entire hour playing with it before they tired, and if he tried anything when they were wanting to do something else they wouldn't like the interruption and would begrudge him. His mind wasn't really into it but he let them play and didn't hurry. After a while both May, who was now smelling like green apples again, and Anabelle, the mixed-race girl, had tired. Sarah and Erin kept at it, sharing the wand between themselves. They were all seven, he realized.

He wanted to get the wand and lift the memory alterations he had placed on May but then the girls would think it cool to start pointing the wand at each other so he started the harder way.

"Hey, May, why do you always smell like green apples?" He asked her from his sofa.

"It's a perfume my mother bought me."

"Do you put it on everyday?"

'Yes,' she motioned.

"Can I take a sniff?" She moved closer and he put his nose in her neck. His favorite past-time. He grabbed at her side with one of his hands, giving her an almost-tickle, and she contorted in his arms. When he released her eyes were different, as expected.

"Hmm, so good. Do you want to smell it, Belle?"

He noticed May was a bit uncomfortable and he didn't press further, releasing his hold and moving a bit away. Anabelle approached and gave her a small sniff from afar. "Hmm, good".

"Can I smell you too?" He asked Anabelle.

"I didn't put perfume."

"I like natural smell too." She got closer and he did the same thing to her. She started grinning and when he released the hold she made no move to leave. The other girls had started to glance at them.

"What spells would you like to learn first?" He had lowered his voice.

Anabelle started saying something but Sarah interrupted from the other side, "Expelliarmus."

"Why that one?"

"Because it's the one Harry Potter used to kill You-Know-Who."

Erin said at that, "don't say his name!"

"Oops! Sorry." Sarah said, covering her mouth.

"What were you about to say?" He asked Anabelle, looking at her eyes.

When she started speaking he looked at her lips: "I'd like to cast the Flight Spell." A half grin still on her face. Edward rubbed her upper arm and she put her hand on his lower arm when he got it back into his lap. Raising the arm again he held her at her far side and pulled weakly, for her to sit on his lap.

As his legs were apart she sat on a thigh and Sarah left the wand with Erin to come to his other side, though May was positioned preventing her approach.

"What about you two? May? Erin?" Edward asked, looking at their eyes.

"I'd like to transform into a bird." May said.

"I'd like to make a Love Potion." Erin got a look from the others.

"A Love Potion? Really?" He asked her.

She made a shy smile atypical of her and lowered her head sideways, her body swinging lightly.

"Who'd you give it to?"

Her grin widened but she didn't say anything.

"Who'd you give one to?" Belle asked Edward.

"To whoever kisses me first." He said, giving a small encouraging rub on her arm.

She bent to kiss him but Sarah hurried from behind May, "me first!"

As she dashed forward her head hit his own as he turned to look and he felt her saliva on his lips.

"Haha, we kissed on the lips!"

He licked his lips and said "It's a tie." And added quickly to stop any complaints from Sarah, "I'll have to give back."

He made a pause and asked, "who wants a kiss?"

He was pleased to see May jump at that, as she hadn't said anything for a while. Sarah was more vocal and Erin moved to his front. Belle turned shy.

He held Sarah's lithe body on his left side and pressed her against his, giving a hard kiss on her right cheek, which was closer to him. Then he got his face to her left neck, which was away but much more likely to get a positive response, and sniffed hard. Her muscles didn't show any reaction but she promptly sat on his lap, close enough to his crotch, and gave a kiss back on his face.

"Anyone else?"

Belle kissed him without further ado and he sniffed at her neck, which tensed her up. Then he pressed his lips against hers for a couple of seconds and opened his lips, touching her mouth with his tongue. She opened and started sucking it.

Erin and Sarah gaped and the later said "Ohh, they're kissing on the lips! They're kissing on the lips!" They separated and he got Belle to sit closer to his crotch. "I want too!" Said Sarah.

Worried about the noise he asked Erin for the wand and cast some anti-eavesdropping spells, which he should've done sooner. Then he turned to Sarah and started kissing her as well. He held her by her side and when their faces pulled apart he bent down and sniffed at her flat chest.

Belle and Sarah were both grinning and he looked at May who approached by the front, Erin one step behind. He had his hands holding the other girls but May bent forward and kissed him lightly in the lips. He opened his lips just as she started moving backwards but when she perceived it she pressed harder and they started french-kissing, both trying trying to stick their tongues in the other's mouth.

His dick was throbbing inside his pants and he couldn't believe his luck, two girls on his lap, one in each arm, another one french-kissing him. They separated and he looked at Erin. "Do you want one too?"

She bent to kiss him as May had done but instead of separating she placed her arms around his head and tried going on top of him. He fell backwards with her weight and they looked at each other. "Go on," he said, unable to bend forward. Erin started kissing him again, he sitting on the sofa, she standing at his front. He started groping Belle and Sarah which got a small gasp from the later.

Sarah reached into his bulge which was now visible but soon let it go. Then she grabbed at it again and started groping as he was doing. Belle placed her hand half-way to it but stopped to not interrupt Sarah. He released the girls and tried raising. May looked at him expectantly so he kissed her again. They stopped and he looked for his wand. He lifted the memory alteration and looked at her face, soon realization hit her and they exchanged smiles, he started taking off his own clothes, she followed suit.

"Hey, girls, I'm just one guy for four, try kissing each other and see if you like." Belle immediately turned to Sarah who was sitting by her side but she wasn't interested. He and May were only in trousers and started kissing each other again. Erin moved to kiss Belle as she had done to him before.

Edward pulled his cock out and heard another gasp from Sarah, who was the only one without a partner. He looked down at his cock then looked at May, a question in his face. She smiled shyly and went down on him, standing but bent down, she grabbed his cock with one hand and he pulled her head close so she started sucking as she'd done the previous day.

He motioned for Sarah to raise in the sofa and took out her robe. She started stripping down, once she only had her panties on he picked her and sat her on his shoulders, her crotch against his face, holding her back with his left hand and caressing May with the other. Erin and Belle had stopped kissing and were looking at them.

Erin looked at Belle, an idea crossing her mind, and she stood up, pressing her crotch against Belle's face. Belle started pulling her trousers down and when they were halfway through she tried licking Erin's panties, which got her to start spiting. Hearing this Edward tried to look and said "take off everything".

Erin, standing and with her trousers down, was faster, when she pressed her bare pale pussy against Belle's face the later was still dressed waist down. Edward had placed Sarah standing on the sofa to take her panties off. Seeing Belle give small shy kisses on Erin's pussy with her mouth closed he said "Belle, see that pink thing sticking out?"

She looked at Erin's clitoris, "press your tongue against it and rub, rub, rub."

He picked Sarah up again and placed her own pussy against his tongue. Unlike Erin's her clit wasn't visible, hidden insider her fat pussy mound. He started licking it, feeling the taste up and down, she started laughing. May started her slurping sounds down bellow and he started caressing her again, trying to balance and grope Sarah with one hand.

Belle tired of sucking pussy and got Erin to sit on her lap to kiss. They started french-kissing, Belle sucking and trying to get Erin's tongue inside her mouth, Erin sticking her tongue out and rubbing it on everything, making Belle's face sloppy.

Sarah was the only one getting a proper lick and orgasmed first, moaning in her child voice. Edward set her down and kissed her, then got May to stand up and took both of them to a longer couch, which extended along the entire wall. He lyed on his back and placed the two girls on top of him, May sitting on his belly, Sarah on his thighs, both with their pussies pressing against his cock.

He told them to keep his cock pointing straight up and their pussies pressed against it. then grabbed May's butts with each hand and started moving her up and down, her asshole showing between her pressed cheeks, his hips thrusting up and down. Sarah had her legs under May's but wasn't finding a good position to move, he got her to bend backward, her hands on the sofa, and start moving her hips up and down, pressing it against the shaft. May raised her legs up and let Edward move her, making sure his dick was pressed tight between both pussies.

He turned to look at Belle and Erin and saw Belle's perfect butt looking back at him. Erin was laying belly up and had gotten Belle to suck her some more. Belle on all fours sucking Erin's pussy. he kept at it for a while,thrusting against the two pussies pressed together. His hips hitting against the girls and he was planning to cum watching Belle from behind but the slapping sound made the two girls stop and look. He told to come and when they approached he got Belle to sit on his face. Erin spreading her pussy further down the long couch. Belle put her pussy against his face and started licking Erin the same way he was now licking her. He took one hand out of May's ass and started groping Belle. He stuck the tip of his little finger inside her asshole and got no complaints from her so he took it out and put the middle one instead.

They fucked like that for a while, Sarah was no longer thrusting out of fatigue so he told her to put her thighs over May's. Using his own hips and his hand he had May's pussy sliding up and down his cock whilst Sarah got propped up and down by May's thighs. He told them to keep their pussies at the same height along his dick, going up and down together, and they inclined their bodies to the side, each one's right thigh going under the other's left.

Edward felt Erin's leg to his side and extended one hand to feel her thighs. Sarah started to thrust again and soon they were on the same rhythm. Up and down, up and down, his cock pressed tight and their clits rubbing against it. He released Erin's thighs and got Belle to move her hips against his face, his hand now grabbing at her thick ass.

May started orgasming and grabbed at his thighs hard at the same time that Erin started moaning. He was almost there and pressed Belle against his face. Erin, having orgasmed, raised and Belle was almost cumming. He let go of her ass and moved her thighs in front of his shoulders, then used his hand as a lever to raise his torso. He was now half-sitting, Belle on his shoulders having her pussy licked, May on his navel rubbing against his dick and Sarah laying down on top of his legs. He extended a hand to her and got her to sit as well, then hugged her hard, May pressed in the middle, and started thrusting hard at the gap between them.

He and Belle came together, his dick spluttering cum between the two girls, cum being pressed between their bodies, nipple against nipple rubbing cum, Belle's ass above them rubbing against his face.

The five of them took a shower on a Boys' Lavatory nearby and once they were all clothed on the corridor he took them back to the study room and modified their memories. Doing it always got him sad but he was still to find a more permanent solution, to have the girls without fear.

He considered taking the four panties he had confiscated back to his bedroom and only drop them at his hiding spot later but the risk was too great. Holding the panties in his underwear he took the shortcut within the Manor that led to the castle's third floor then went straight to the Chamber's entrance.

That was the second pair of panties he'd gotten from May and Edward realized that he'd have to buy a few packs in Hogsmeade soon, maybe some lingeries and cast the Shrinking Charm on them.

Back into the Manor he got inside his bedroom and had almost no time to see Harry Potter level a wand against his head and cast the Stunning Spell.


	15. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

Edward woke up in a pitch black room, he couldn't see anything and he was unable to yell or move. 'The Full Body-Bind Curse', he thought. A buzzing noise was coming from nearby, but its direction was indistinct and it seemed to be coming from all around him. He tried disapparating but couldn't make it work.

He'd just had an orgy with the four girls, went into the Chamber of Secrets to store their panties and when he returned to his bedroom, Harry Potter was there. He'd had less than a second to look at his captor but he was certain that it was him. Former Head of Auror Office, recently promoted to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Potter was the second most important person within the Ministry and responsible for almost everything, from the Department of Intoxicating Substances to Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Which crimes of his had he been arrested for, he wondered.

Had his memory charms failed? Or had the Headmaster seen inside May's head that day? But whatever it was, why would Harry Potter be there himself? He was no longer an Auror... Unless he had a personal agenda, looking for family heirlooms that were stolen. But how? He'd left no traces. He spoke to James that day, and did sound a bit suspicious to be sure, but if that was all then they had no proof. He'd been using Erik Copper's body during the heist.

Soon Edward heard a door opening behind him and light poured through the opening casting his shadow on the wall. He closed his eyes, unaccustomed to the light, and two men moved on each side of him, their steps echoing on the small room walls. When he opened his eyes the door behind had been closed and someone had turned on a weak lamp above his head.

The first man was Harry Potter, as expected, in his forties, hair starting to gray, he had the same green eyes as his son, James. The other one could only be his childhood companion, Ronald Weasley. Bright red hair like his daughter's, Rose. Both men in his front had an angry look on their faces.

Harry Potter spoke first. "We're going to dispel the body-bind. Don't try anything funny." He pointed his wand at Edward and said "Finite Incantatem."

Suddenly able to move Edward tried flexing his muscles and noticed that his hands were still held tight behind his back, he looked down and saw coils of rope around his bare torso, the Incarcerous Spell.

"Where did you hide the Cloak of Invisibility and the Map of the Marauders?"

"Why do you think I have your things?"

" _We_ make the questions here."

"What crimes am I being charged with?"

"Oh, you _aren't_. This isn't Ministry business, so better start talking if you know what's good for you." Ronald said.

"I don't know what you think you now but you've got the wrong guy."

"What we know? Theft, vandalism, trespassing, breach of privacy and of trust," then he crouched in front of Edward, a look of disgust on his face, "what did you do with that boy's underwear?"

'Shit'. Edward thought. 'They know almost everything, it's a matter of time before they check the girls'.

"You don't have an answer to that?"

"What underwear? What cloak, what map? I have no... Aarghh." Edward bent forward in pain as Potter punched him in the guts, his muscles flaring.

"We are not playing here, tell us what we want to hear and we'll let you go. If not, then you won't be the first bad guy I'll have dealt with in my life."

Seeing no reaction Potter reached into his robes and took out a book. "This textbook used to be mine, I gave it to my son and it was stolen from him yesterday night. And now we found it in your locked chest, inside your locked bedroom. Alongside your box full of potions, out of which a single flask had been used, I don't need to tell you which one."

"When you met my son, near the Library, he thought he was helping you, but you betrayed his trust by getting into his head, and stole all his things. We want to know where they are. That boy, Alan, he can barely read his own name, how did you lose his mother's letters when she sent him none? Why were you lying to my son? What were you trying to find in his head when you already had seen him in the morning?"

"Were you looking for his underwear too?" Ronald asked in a mocking tone.

Looking at Ronald Weasley, ginger hair framing his face, Edward got reminded of the girl he'd seen the previous day, the girl he'd looked at so he could see what she'd learnt from her father. Edward tried getting into Ronald's head but his touch wasn't subtle enough and he got punched again. He felt his stomach turning inside him and threw up on his own lap, "Ughh."

"Don't try that again," Ronald warned.

All Edward wanted to do was to tell them where the artefacts were hidden and end the interrogation. He'd even be willing to go to the Chamber of Secrets and get everything out for them, but if he did so they'd find all the other things he'd stored inside, the panties, the child porn, the basilisk fang, everything.

"Sorry," he replied instead.

He needed a place where he could escape from, from where they wouldn't be able to follow. Maybe if he told them the items were at the Chamber, but covered by the Cloak. They'd need to take him alongside them to locate the exact tunnel, then he could slip inside a different one and escape. But would the Cloak protect the objects within from Accio? He hadn't tested it and he couldn't take the risk.

"Won't you start speaking, Mr. Hackley? I think it's pretty clear that we've got you here. And you better speak soon because we're going back to Hogwarts to interrogate those students of yours. I sincerely hope that no more underwears will be missing... Have you even gotten anything to say?"

His next idea was the Shrieking Shack, he could escape down the tunnels and look for a hideout somewhere until he got a wand. But if he had said the things were there then they'd just keep him under lock and search themselves until they found it.

"I'll tell you everything, please."

The Ravenclaw Common Room came to his mind next, and was soon discarded. These men were from Gryffindor and not even students anymore but if even students were able to break in then the task would be easy for the Head of Law Enforcement. They wouldn't need him to get inside.

"Go on then."

It had to be a place where his presence was required, where they'd only be able to find, or to enter if he went alongside them.

"It's inside the Room of Requirement."

Harry and Ronald looked at each other then Harry Potter said, "you're lying."

"I'm not!"

"The Room of Hidden Things was destroyed before you were even born so try again and tell us the truth this time. "

"It's not in the Room of Hidden Things, it's in the Room of Requirement."

"What is the requirement for entry then?"

"A place only I can enter," Edward said, hoping they'd believe him.

"That's very convenient for you, now tell us the truth."

"That's it! If I knew of the Room of Requirement, which I do, then why would I hide the artefacts _anywhere else_ in the world?"

"You'd better be lying because there's no way you'll go in alone," Harry raised his wand again.

"I'm willing to make the Unbreakable Vow!" That gave Harry some pause.

"No loopholes, you can check the wording for as long as you want to, just promise not to harm me, and to release me if I return you the items, and I'll," Edward pleaded.

Harry and Ronald looked at each other again. "That seems acceptable," the Weasley said with a shrug.

"We'll come back for you once we have the wording ready. Petrificus Totalus!"

Potter turned to leave but Ronald looked at Edward and raised his own wand, "better stun him too, so he won't be thinking of a way out."

"Stupefy!"

Edward blacked out.


	16. The Room of Requirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

Edward woke up in one of Hogwarts corridors, he was still restrained and looking around he saw the tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet and a large chest under the wall nearby. Two students pointed their wands at him. James Potter and his younger brother, Albus. 'Polyjuice' he thought.

"We're gonna do the Unbreakable Vow now, Ronald will tell you the terms and you'll say 'I will' after each one. Do you understand?"

"How do I know you haven't placed a loophole for yourselves?"

"You don't, swear the oath, give us the artefacts and we'll have no reason to keep you. This is your last chance."

Edward didn't trust them, the only reason he'd wanted to make the vow was to ensure they wouldn't harm him later, but if he couldn't check the wording beforehand...

"What if I refuse?"

"Then it's life in Azkaban for you, maybe in twenty years you'll open your mouth."

If Edward couldn't verify the terms then they might just send him to Azkaban anyway.

"It's your choice Mr. Hackley, do it now or we are gonna take you straight to Azkaban. And there will be no escape."

Edward lowered his head and started frowning.

"I'll do it," he said.

They released his bindings, wands still pointed at him. Edward got to his feet and offered his hand for Harry, who was using James's body, to clasp.

As he held Harry Potter's hand Ronald Weasley stopped aiming at him and aimed at their hands held together, starting to recite the oath they had worked on.

Wandless against two able, experienced wizards, he'd have no chance in a fight. If he could take either of them out before a fight broke out then he might have a chance but that meant wandless nonverbal casting. He could do both but at the same time and without giving it away?

"Will you recover the items you stole and have now stored within the Room of Requirement and return them to us immediately afterward without making use of deceit of any..."

Casting a difficult spell without wand and incantations would require a lot of his focus, he could do it but they'd see the concentration on his face. Unless he and his target were clasping each other, their hands held together, staring each other on the eye, then focusing on his target would've been easy, actually, it would've been his only worry. It was just like going into someone's head.

Ronald's babble continued on but he zoned it out and focused on the green eyes staring back at him, his breath steady, his head free of any thoughts.

'Confundus!' He cast nonverbally, hoping not to give away any signs of...

"Protego!"

"Stupefy!"

"Somnius!"

"Prot..."

* * *

As a confused Harry had started to turn Edward knew it was matter of time until Ronald perceived and cast against him, so he cast first. But he was holding Harry's hand, looking away from the Weasley, he couldn't strike against him. He cast a protective spell instead and as soon as he did so Ronald noticed and cast back.

He'd already released Potter's hand and turned to face his new target when Ronald's spell shattered his shield, Ronald's wrist started the motions for another cast but having cast first Edward was already halfway through with his own and his Sleeping Spell finished the fight.

Edward turned to Harry and grabbed his wand before he could cast then Potter jumped on him. They both fell to the floor, grasping at each other, wrestling.

With the effort Edward lacked the focus for wandless magic, he held the wand but Harry's grip was strong and he couldn't aim. Harry used his other hand to hold at it but Edward grabbed him and pulled his hand aside.

They struggled on the floor, Harry was on top and that gave him leverage, pinning Edward against the ground. Edward used his feet to roll them around and get Harry down but Harry used the momentum to maintain the movement and they rolled down the corridor, leaving the tapestry behind.

"Releease!"

"Let go!"

Edward tried going to his knees on top of Harry but the later got to his feet and pushed him against the wall. Both of them holding the other, they pulled at it until Harry pushed him again and dragged him to the side, Edward's back scraping hard against the stone wall.

"Aaaargh!"

He tried kicking Harry out of his feet and got a knee on his belly. Edward still held the wand but his aim went over Harry's shoulder. 'If I could conjure the Katana,' Edward thought, but the sword was hidden inside the Chamber and wouldn't come so whilst straining against his opponent he thought of something else and cast.

He cast nonverbally so as not to give it away and when he saw the shiny object hurling down the hall in their direction he released the wand and let it drop onto the floor. Harry dived to pick it and as he did Edward grabbed the dagger out of the air and stuck it inside Harry's shoulder.

Harry Potter let the wand go and fell on his back, blood pouring out.

'Shit, no, no, no, no,' Edward went into despair.

He crouched down by Harry's side and cast the healing spells he knew but with the dagger stuck inside the wound wouldn't close. He took it out and the flow of blood increased adding to a pool already larger than Harry's head.

"Episkey!" Edward cast, trying to stem the flow but the wound was still open and Harry had lost too much blood.

Harry Potter lay dying on the floor and Edward rose, he'd decided to call for help when he saw the troll tapestry on the corridor ahead. He ran back and forth three times, asking for a place of healing and the Room of Requirement revealed itself. Without stopping to check Edward ran back to Harry and dragged him inside, holding him by his feet, the wand forgotten to the side.

A bed lay in waiting and Edward placed Harry on top of it. A desk sat to the side, a few potion phials on top of it. Edward opened the first and poured it inside Harry's mouth without checking the labels.

"Please don't die, please don't die."

One by one he took the potions and made Harry drink, careful not to spill anything. The wound had closed but Harry was still pale, Edward took the last phial and read 'Blood-Replenishing Potion.' He poured it and sat on the bed, waiting. There was nothing left for him to do but trust the Room.

He went back to the corridor and after grabbing Ronald's wand levitated him and the chest inside. He cast a cleaning spell to remove the blood then took Harry's wand as well. When he closed the door and turned around some color had already returned to Harry's face and Harry was watching him.

"Where are we?" He asked, weakly.

"Within the Room of Requirement."

Harry Potter seemed to think for a while then said "thank you" and went back to sleep.

* * *

Edward went to work on Ronald's mind first, he couldn't ask questions but he was skilled enough that he could check for the memories and knowledge he wanted. The Sleeping Spell made things difficult for him, but not impossible. Harry and Rony had come to investigate the theft but Harry didn't want the existence of the artefacts, nor the fact that they were with James, to be made public and they were here unofficially.

They used Polyjuice to enter Hogwarts and check the students' heads. When they found out a student, Robin Fleet, had been sleeping in the bedroom when the theft occurred, they checked his memories and were able to lift the memory alterations that had been placed. In the real memory he had seen another student, Erik Copper, enter the bedroom and put him to sleep. They looked for Copper and what they found left them speechless.

Whoever did it had disappeared with the boy's underwear and done it on purpose as they modified the boy's memories later. Then Copper awoke and beside him stood a Professor, the same one who'd searched for James earlier that same day.

They decided to check Professor Hackley's things and found the Advanced Potion Making textbook which had once been propriety of both Severus Snape and Harry Potter and had been stolen from James alongside the other items.

By then the effect of the Polyjuice had passed and they decided to wait inside Professor Hackley's bedroom. Once Hackley arrived it was a simple matter of stunning him and taking him down into the extended chest they had brought along. They emptied the chest and used it as holding cell from within Edward's own bedroom, then took his Polyjuice to enter Hogwarts a second time.

They were planning to recover the items then obliviate him about their existence, before contacting the Ministry and launching an official investigation regarding the missing underwear and what he might've done to the rest of the children.

Edward got out of his mind feeling as the dumbest wizard ever. They were going to obliviate him. That spell, also known as the Forgetfulness Spell, erased memories. Contrary to the False Memory Charm he had been using, obliviate was effectively fail-proof. He hadn't used it on the children because he didn't want to erase their memories forever, he'd wanted to revert them back so they could remember.

But that student at Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory, Robin Fleet, and Erik Copper didn't need to remember. Their real memories of those events were less than two minutes long, if he had used the right spell from the start all this trouble could've been avoided. All this trouble which had almost gotten him into Azkaban. All because of a small mistake about which memory charm to use.

Edward erased Ronald's memories of those events and went into Potter's head. He found the same information regarding that day's events and remembered to check why they hadn't used Veritaserum on him.

He then checked the artefacts. James had been right about the Cloak and the Map, but Harry also knew of other Deathly Hallows. The Elder Wand was hidden within the White Tomb, where Dumbledore's remains lay, and it's allegiance would be to Harry until he was either dead or defeated.

The Resurrection Stone had been lost somewhere inside the Forbidden Forest and Harry couldn't tell the location. But there were other things there such as acromantulas, centaurs, unicorns and hippogriffs.

There was an wealth of information inside Harry Potter's head and Edward conjured some parchment, ink and quill to write it all down. Most of it regarded the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Who its aurors were, its defenses, how it conducted operations. The Department also controlled the Animagus Registry and Edward found out how the Animagus transformation worked.

When he was done he erased Potter's memories and used a spell to mend his clothes.

Once the Polyjuice lost its effect he followed a technique from the aurors and conjured two small boxes, placing strands of hair from Harry and Rony inside, a box for each man, with their names at the top. Then he reached into Harry's robes and took out a small flask of phoenix tears.

Edward used the Map to track and erase the memories of Robin Fleet and Erik Copper. And with the Cloak and the broomstick he flew to the far shore of the lake and tore into the White Tomb where Albus Dumbledore lay buried. He picked the Elder Wand and left, using it to restore the Tomb to its former state.

The secret stash he moved to the Room of Requirement, to a place only he could enter.


	17. Out For a Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

When Edward finally got some quiet time dinner was already being served. Arriving at the Manor Hall a few girls waved at him and he waved back, Erin, May and Sarah among them. Tessie came to hug him again and he returned the hug. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and was starving so he didn't speak much and went to sit.

He ate everything fast and when he finished he noticed Anabelle had been looking at him. They smiled at each other and he waved. After the food was gone she approached him and extended her arm, a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans held in it. "Would you like some?"

He got his hand inside and picked a few beans. "Thanks."

She got some as well as well and asked, "when are our classes going to start?"

"In a few days. Are you anxious?"

She motioned 'yes' with her head and said, "are you going to teach us?"

"I will, but you'll have other teachers as well."

"I hope they're all like you."

He laughed and realized she was fast becoming his favorite thing in the world. Eager to please, nice to everyone, friendly, adorable. Her pretty face and perfect ass were just a cherry on top of a delicious cake. "And I'd love if my students were all like you," he replied.

She started grinning and lowered her eyes, no longer meeting his gaze, "really?"

"Of course. Come here give me a hug." They hugged, her cute afro hair rubbing on his face.

"I got an idea. Remember this morning when you said you'd like to cast the Flight Spell?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know that spell yet but I've got a fast broomstick if you'd like a ride."

She started beaming and said "Yes! Please."

He took her to his bedroom and picked the broomstick he'd left there. "Have you ever used one of those before?"

"I sat in one once."

Edward got the broomstick to hover and said, "ok, show me what you can do."

She sat on it and hovered for a while but was unable to make it move more than a few palms.

"It didn't work," she said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry, that's how everyone starts."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, you're better than most students, actually. Here, let me show you how it's done."

He climbed on the broom behind her, his right hand holding the shaft near her crotch. He used his left to cast an unlocking charm against the window and they flew out of the Manor.

Anabelle started grinning and Edward brought them above the castle. She screamed in joy, the air blasting on their faces.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I doo!"

They laughed together, watching Hogwarts bellow. He raced around a few towers and at every acceleration she'd scream and laugh, her hair rubbing on his chins.

Then he went to the bottom of the Astronomy Tower and sped straight upward, trying to reach its top. She screamed harder than she'd ever screamed before and after they passed the roof he stopped. The broomstick coming slowly to a halt, its front turning slowly to face the ground.

As the ground below came to dominate their view the broom started falling and Belle exclaimed, apprehension in her voice, "we're gonna fall!"

He allowed the broom to go into a free-fall and she screamed again but he turned around before the ground was close enough to be scary. He looked around wondering what they could do and got them to the Quidditch Field. He flew a few laps around it, the way players did, so she'd know what it felt like.

He raced around the stands then brought them high and sped, away from Hogwarts. "Release the broom!" Edward told her, trying to be heard above the wind.

"What?!"

"Release the broom! I've got you!" He screamed louder, holding her chest against him with his left hand.

She release but kept her hands near the shaft for a few moments. As he sped up she started screaming and extended her arms to her sides, "aaaaaahhh!"

She started laughing again and once the school was far enough away he slowed them down, passing by the hills and rivers below.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," she said, out of air.

He saw a flowery patch on top of a hill and brought them down slowly. The hill overlooked a small lake sitting underneath it and they could hear a river nearby.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, somewhere north."

"It's _beautiful_ ," she repeated, now standing on the floor.

Edward still sat on the broom, looking at her and the lake behind. She walked towards the flower patch an plucked one out. She turned back to face him and sniffed at it. As the flower came to her face she smiled, lowering it and walking towards him.

"It's for you," she said, extending her arm.

He smiled at her and got the flower to his noise, it had a sweet smell which he couldn't identify.

"It's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you," he told her.

She was surprised by the compliment, never having been called that. He extended his hand to her and she grabbed it, he pulled her back into the broomstick but this time she was facing him. He caressed her torso with both hands and she looked up expectantly so he bent down and kissed her.

They exchanged saliva for a while, their bodies locked together. He held her small face and she put her hands on top of his shoulders. He pushed her closer and she felt his hard dick under his trousers.

He took out his robe and pulled her out of the broomstick and into his lap. She wraped her legs around him and he started groping her ass.

They stopped kissing and he bit her earlobe weakly then went down to her neck and kissed her there. He started moving her body slowly against his own.

She started taking his shirt off without prompt on his part and after it was off they resumed kissing. He slipped his hand inside her panties, feeling her ass and she started to take off her own robe. Let it fall to the floor and he bent to sniff at her chest, she held his head there and he started taking her shirt off as well.

They were both bare chested and Edward let the broomstick fall, he picked up his robe and used it as a blanket on the ground then started taking off his own trousers. His hard dick bounced and she grinned at it then started taking off her own as well.

She kept her panties on and the broomstick ride had pushed it against her pussy making a nice camel toe. He went on his knees then sat on his feet, trying to get his face at the height of her crotch and gave her a hug. She gasped with a grin and he started taking her panties off. He stuck his tongue inside her fat mound and licked.

She started caressing his hair and he groped her ass, which was slightly sweaty between her butt-cheeks. He rubbed there, trying to find her asshole and got a finger inside. After a while he got her down into the blanket and went on top of her, their heads at the same level, her crotch squeezing against his belly.

She wraped him with her legs and they kissed some more, feeling each other's bodies with their hands. He got her to release her hold and moved forward, rubbing her pussy with his cock. She raised her head to look and caressed his belly as he tried to stick his dick inside her.

He brought her ass on top of his thighs and slowly got the tip inside. She clenched her belly and he asked her if it was hurting, she shook her head 'no.' He got her to rub her clit and started sliding his head in and out of her pussy, holding at her hips.

He felt the pressure around his head. He wanted to go in deeper and told her "if it hurts tell me," then slid a bit more inside, she didn't complain and he brought his cock back out slowly, then back in again. He tried going a bit deeper this time, and his head disappeared inside her tight pussy. He kept it there and helped her rub her clit, moving it to one side and the other.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" She smiled back at him and groped his chest. He caressed hers then brought his dick out. He wanted to fuck her hard but was afraid it'd hurt so he sat down and got her to sit on top of his, her back lying on his chest.

"Try to get it in," he said. She placed her feet on the floor and started riding him with small thrusts, he kept his butt on the floor, letting her go as deep and hard as she wanted. She managed half his cock in and started moving faster, without going deeper. He rubbed her clit whilst she rode him down and turned her face for a kiss.

They fucked like this for a few minutes, her pussy gripping his cock hard and rubbing up and down his shaft. His cock started cumming before he knew it but she kept thrusting, his hand rubbing her clit fast. Then her thighs quivered a little and she stopped, gasping for air.

They kissed again and when she rose his cock left her pussy and cum start dripping down from it. She touched her pussy and brought some of the cum on her fingers, "What is that?"

"It's cum, it means I enjoyed it very much," he said, bringing her hand to his mouth and licking it. Then het got more cum out of her pussy and brought it to her face, who did as he had. They kissed some more and started dressing to return.

Back on the broom he had an idea and lifted the memory alterations he had placed on her. They returned slowly, bodies pressed against each other, watching the sunset from above.

Once back at the Manor she said that she loved him and they slept together.

**End of the Second Part**


	18. Loot II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

**LOOT**

**Utility**  
Backpack  
Mr. Binnie's spare keys  
Potions Textbook _(annotated by the Half-Blood Prince)_

 **Weapons**  
Elder Wand  
Basilisk fang  
Dagger

 **Magical**  
Cloak of Invisibility  
Map of the Marauders  
Starburst xXx

 **Potions**  
1x Anti-Paralysis Potion  
1x Bone-Mending Elixir  
1x Erumpent Potion  
1x Fire Protection Potion  
1x Pepperup Potion

 **Consumables**  
2x Smokebombs  
5x Firecrackers

 **Polyjuice Parts**  
Harry Potter ( _hair_ )  
Ronald Weasley ( _hair_ )

 **Quest**  
Slughorn's necklace

 **Other**  
Flask of Phoenix Tears

 **Porn**  
Hogwarts jailbaits from 1993-95

 **Underwears**  
1x Anabelle  
1x Erin  
2x May  
1x Mr. Copper  
1x Sarah


	19. Gotta Catch 'em All!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow chapter, just talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

The sky was clear and the sun shone through the large glass windows of Edward's bedroom. Suddenly awake, he raised a hand to cover his eyes and turned to look at his side. He saw Anabelle sprawled over his white sheets, her belly down and naked, with his blankets covering half her body.

His heart beat faster and he felt the need to hug and squeeze her tight but he stopped himself and let her sleep. He watched her for a few minutes, her chest going up and down, her tender face, mouth half open, the sound of her breaths.

They'd had sex a good part of the night and he hadn't taken a shower yet. But the day was going to be a long one so he cast a few cleaning spells on himself and went to work.

He dressed up and moved to his office, keeping the door to his bedroom open so Anabelle would know he was there when she woke up.

Professor Edward was checking his students' files, seeing birthdates, who was related to whom, which ones were muggleborn, which ones he'd already met or hadn't spoken to yet. When he brought up Susan's file he started to read it and noticed her birthday would be within the week.

'Good thing I decided to check,' he thought.

Edward would have a busy day ahead, he wanted to send another message to Slughorn, who hadn't replied him yet, he wanted to visit the Greenhouses and ask for a few supplies, he wanted to test his new wand. He was musing those thoughts when he saw movement coming from his room. He was about to go and check when Anabelle showed up on the doorway, naked.

They grinned to each other.

"Hey, sweetie, did I wake you up?"

"No. What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing a few things. Sending messages, making a calendar." He gestured for her to approach and she sat on his lap. He took the opportunity to give her the tight hug he'd wanted to.

"Hmm. Beautie, you're so cute!" He told her, moving apart.

Her grin widened and he looked at her pearly white teeth, she hugged him back.

"Have you gotten any plans for today?" He asked her.

"I don't know, Sarah and Elisa wanted to play games in the courtyard before lunch."

"I'm going to Hogsmeade later, to buy a few things. Would you like to come?"

"Sure! Are you going before lunch?"

"No, after. Right now I'll just leave this in the Common Room. Come with me so they don't know you slept away."

"I'm gonna put my clothes on."

Entering the children's Common Room he fixated the calendar he'd made in the mural. He'd marked important dates on it, festivities and birthdays. Another copy he kept at his office.

The prefects who were waking up the children greeted him and he walked around patting some heads. Anabelle had gone wake her friends and Edward walked out. A black haired boy followed him outside.

"Teacher, are pokemon real?"

The question took Edward by surprise. He was walking to the Greenhouses and kept walking as they started talking.

"There are no pokemon, but there are magical creatures. How do you know of pokemon?"

"I'm muggle."

"Muggleborn, you mean."

"Can't we create some? With magic?"

"We could try making some that look like they do, but it'd be pretty hard."

"Why can't we have phones in here?"

"They don't work around magic. What do you want one for?"

"I want to play Pokemon Go."

"Is that a muggle game?"

"Yeah! You walk with your phone and capture pokemon."

"I haven't seen that one yet, is it any good?" The Professor asked.

"It's the best one! I had thirty-seven pokemon before they took me away."

Edward looked at him for a while before saying "that sounds like a lot. Which one is your favorite?"

"Zeraora. But I didn't catch it yet."

"Zeraora? Are you sure that's a pokemon?"

"Yeeah... It's yellow and when it runs lightning shows up."

"Never heard of it. My favorite is Dratini."

"Dratini?! Don't you mean Dragonite?"

"No, the first one. Dratini."

"But it hasn't even evolved yet!"

"That means it has a lot of potential."

The boy paused to think.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked.

"To the greenhouses. To see if Professor Longbottom has a Mandrake leaf to give me."

"Who's Professor Longbottom?"

"He kind of looks like you. He teaches Herbology."

"What's that?"

"Magical plants... And now that I'm thinking about it, they look like pokemon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they are inside those glass buildings over there. Maybe he'll show you some."

They walked the rest of the distance in silence and Edward knocked at the Professor's door but there was no reply.

"Isn't he here?" the boy asked looking at Edward.

"I don't know, let's look around."

"Over here!" Professor Neville Longbottom called, walking out of a greenhouse, dragon-leather gloves on his hand.

"Hello Edward, who's that?"

"I don't know his name yet..." Professor Edward said, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm Herbert."

"I came to ask you a favour, do you have a Mandrake leaf to give me?"

" _One_ Mandrake leaf? Young or mature?"

"The older the better. And do you still keep those plants that move around? Bouncing Bulbs and Leaping Toadstools? Would it be much trouble if I showed them to Herbert?"

"We pruned the old ones just before Summer, I store the leaves over there." Longbottom said, showing them the way. "Would Herbert like to play with the plants at the First Year Greenhouse while we get the leaves?"

"I do."

Neville took them inside one of the greenhouses. The air was humid and hot, smelling of wet earth.

"That's the one. Be careful or they'll smack you in the face," he said, taking a few red-topped mushrooms from a bucket and placing them on the floor.

They left Herbert playing and went inside the office to get the leaves.

"Do you need the leaf for anything in particular, Edward?"

"I'm hoping to become an Animagus."

"Oh, that one is pretty complex." The Professor of Herbology said, taking the leaf out of a shallow box and handing it over.

"I know. Are you one by the way?"

"No, it's too easy to mess up. And you can't choose the animal so it's not really useful, depending on what you get."

"Yeah, I only hope I don't turn into a bonobo."

"What's a bonobo?"

"It's like a smaller chimpanzee."

"That could be an useful one, can it hold wands?"

"It does, and it can speak as well! There's one who has learnt five hundred words from the muggles."

"Impressive. So why wouldn't you want to turn into one?"

"I was just joking, I guess."

Once they reached the First Year Greenhouse Edward thanked Professor Neville and they took their leave.


	20. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

Herbert had started following Edward around and after lunch Anabelle came to him accompanied by her two friends, Sarah and Elisa, the girl whose eyes seemed almost orange.

"Ed, I told them we were going to Hogsmeade and they want to go too."

"What's Hogsmeade?" Herbert interrupted.

"It's a village just outside school, how do you not know Hogsmeade?!" Sarah asked him, annoyed.

"I'm muggle-born."

"Ohh."

Edward sighed inwardly.

"Alright, let's go everyone but stay where I can see you or I won't take you again."

They started making their way to the gate and Sarah ran to hold his hand.

"Hey, teacher. What are we going to buy?"

"A few things, potion supplies, clothes."

"Can we go to Honeydukes?"

"Yeah, we can go there on our way back _if_ everyone behaves."

"Ahh, teacher."

"Are you telling me you won't behave?"

Instead of replying she started to giggle and Belle came to hold his other hand. Soon they made their way to the Gladrags Wizardwear on Hogsmeade's High Street. The shop was full of flashing products, a few rotating or jumping by themselves on the stands.

Edward told them to choose a few dozen panties and underwears and went to the restricted section upstairs to pick some lingeries. On his way down he asked the shopkeeper to keep an eye on them and headed to Master Digglepaint's Magical Portraits.

"Good evening, are you painting today?"

"Sure, which size are you looking for?"

"Tiny."

"Tiny? Ok... May I interest you on the small ones? They'll look _amazing_ on your living room..."

Edward didn't want to interrupt but he was in a hurry.

"Tiny ones will do, thanks."

"Tiny ones? Ok... How many?""

"One hundred."

The shopkeeper stopped scribbling and raised his eyes to him.

* * *

"I'll let you pick the sweets and will be right back."

"Are you going to disappear again?"

"It's going to be real quick this time."

"What can we pick?"

"Anything but don't forget to get something for everyone at the Manor."

* * *

"Hello, do you have... herm... Death's-head Hawk Moth chrysalis for sale?" Edward asked, reading from a piece of parchment.

"We do, how many would you like?"

"I need one."

"We only sell them in packages of one hundred, Sir."

* * *

"Did you pick something for everyone?"

"We think we did, how many kids are there?"

"Forty."

"We got twenty-four... Twenty-five... Twenty-six. Twenty-six."

"Get a few more."

* * *

"Hey, sorry to bother but I've been thinking about your proposal and I'd like a small one as well."

* * *

"What kind of magical instruments do you work with?"

"All kinds, Sir. Do you have something in mind?"

"Would you produce something new by request?"

"What kind of instrument?"

* * *

"When are we going to come back?" Sarah asked Edward once they were on their way out.

"On your Third Year if I have any say. I spent too much money today and I need to start saving."

"We aren't even on First Year yet!"

"I'll ask the Headmaster to let you come with some prefects to accompany you but you'll have to wait."

"What's that on your mouth?" Belle asked him.

"It's a Mandrake leaf, I need it for the Animagus Potion."

"Are you going to become an Animagus?!"

"I'm gonna try."

"Which animal?"

"It's like the Patronus, you don't get to pick."

"What's an Animagus?" Herbert asked.

"It's someone who can turn into an animal."

"Cool! Can we do it too?"

"Yeah, when you are older. You need a wand for it, and you need to make a potion."

"When will we learn?"

"After you turn eleven and start your first year."

"But that's too far!"

"I'll try to find some easy wandless exercises for you to practice in the meantime."

"My mother said wandless magic is hard!"

"That's because you need to practice."

"What do we need wandless magic for? If we're always going to have a wand?"

"It'll take four years for you to get wands. You don't want to cast anything until you get there?"

"Well, I do, but what after that? We'll always have wands then."

"Probably, but it never hurts to be prepared."

"Last one to the Manor Hall is a rotten egg!" Sarah yelled once they were close to the Manor and the kids ran after her.

"Don't feel like racing?" Edward asked Elisa, who stood behind.

"Nah, I want to do those exercises you said."

"Let's see what we can do then."


	21. Wandless Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

Elisa had been trying for a few minutes now to roll the crystal ball with magic. She wasn't using hands nor wand but her chin was down on the table and her eyes were staring intently at the small ball in front of her face. Edward had cast a charm to make it light and a simple blow of air would get it rolling.

"Hhmm," she grunted. "It's not working!"

"You got it right a few minutes ago, what did you do then?"

"The same I'm doing now."

Only when her face started straining with the effort did Edward notice what was wrong. He placed a hand on her back and said, "alright, rest for a moment. Try to relax, you shouldn't have any thoughts in your head, just visualize what you want. If you strain too much then you're doing the opposite of what you should. Count to ten then start."

She waited for some seconds then the ball rolled away from her face and she beamed, "hah, I did it!" She exclaimed, giving him a half hug.

Edward's heart sped up with the contact but he kept his focus on the class, "see? You just need to focus on what you want."

"Then I can do anything?"

"If you practice it enough."

"Hah, I'll become the bestest mage in here!" She said, turning to him, a huge grin on her face.

He smiled and bent to kiss her hair, "let's try another time."

Her eyebrows twitched and her eyes blinked a few times as if wondering, then she raised her shirt and let him look at her nipples. He bent and kissed her hair again but instead of raising he moved further down and kissed her cheeks. She slowly turned her face to him and they pressed their lips together, mouths closed.

She lowered her shirt and asked, "are we dating now?"

"If you want it. Do you?"

'Yes,' she motioned with her head, her heart beating fast. Edward bent forward once more and embraced her before pulling the small girl into his lap and giving her a kiss. Her lips were closed and he pulled her lower lip weakly with his teeth to give him a breach. Her lips now apart he stuck his tongue inside and she opened her teeth to let him in.

He started caressing her body, rubbing up and down along her sides. She gasped for air and tightened her hold on him before going for another kiss. They swallowed each other's saliva for a while, the taste of sweeties still on their mouths, she sucked harder to taste it and he felt his cock growing stiff.

Grabbing under her thighs he brought her on top of his cock and felt her ass with his hand. Then he moved away and raised her shirt as she had done, taking a good look at her pink nipples, her chest flat.

"You're beautiful," he said, caressing her chest. "Why did you raise you shirt like that?"

"To know if you'd look."

He took her shirt off then started sucking on her nipples, his tongue licking her soft skin. His tongue flicked down to her belly and he licked at her belly button before blowing on her belly. She started giggling and thrashing on the couch, his wet lips touching her belly and blowing hard.

As he creeped slowly towards her pussy he unzipped her trousers and blew on her mound, following it with a kiss. She helped him take her clothes off then laid down on the couch and spread her legs apart. He pulled her labia apart and saw her long clitoris going down from her mound to the hole below. He rubbed his tongue up and down her clitoris, putting pressure on each lick.

Her legs spread further and she opened her mouth. Edward kept licking and rubbing around her small labia. He got his cock out of his trousers and felt his wand under his robes. He took it out and cast the Stretching Jinx then stuck his tongue inside her vagina, rubbing it against her inner walls.

Edward laid on top of her and got his dick inside her jinxed pussy. She hugged him tight feeling his cock fill her hole and stretch her labia apart. He started to pound between her legs, reaching deeper with every thrust, her wet pussy gripping his cock hard. He went balls deep and the sound of their love-making became audible as their hips banged against each other.

As his dick thrust against her pussy, stretching her up and down, Elisa knew she was about to cum and wrapped her legs around him as best as she could, then held tight. Each throb of his penis giving her pleasure. With their bodies pressed close together he held her little head between his hands and sniffed her neck hard, then she came. She held her breath and grabbed hard at his sides for a few seconds then let go.

His cock left her pussy with a slurping sound and he turned her around, he picked his wand for another spell and lubricated her asshole. Feeling the fuzzy hair on her back he put his dick inside her, who knelt in front of him, his balls resting on her small feet. He held her hips and thrust inside, her asshole warm and tight around his shaft. He bent forward and held her chest with one hand and kept thrusting quickly until he came.

When he pulled out he saw his cum drifting down her ass and picked her up for another kiss.

"Wanna try wandless magic some more?" He asked, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Let's," she agreed.


	22. The Three Broomsticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Slider to Safest.  
>   
>   
> 

Making his rounds through the corridors Professor Edward felt a smell of fish coming from somewhere. He checked into a few rooms and soon found the culprits.

Some of his kids were playing with a toy cauldron inside a classroom. Erin, the blondie, Belle, his princess, Sarah, who liked to annoy people, and two boys he hadn't made an acquaintance with yet.

He wasn't sure the smell of fish was intentional but it was certainly the enchanted cauldron giving it off depending on what toy ingredients you placed inside.

"Why is the room smelling of pussy?" He asked them. With a burst of laughter they noticed his presence, Belle and Sarah coming to hug him.

Belle came from the side but Sarah bumped into him right from the front. He used his hands to caress their heads and felt his cock being pressed against Sarah's flat chest. None of them remembered the sex they'd had together, but when he felt his cock growing hard against her chest he didn't try to stop it. Belle released him but Sarah stood there for a while, hugging.

"You aren't supposed to say that word!" Erin interjected.

"Which one? 'Smelling' ?" He asked with a straight face, hoping she'd correct him by saying the forbidden word.

"Pussy!" Sarah explained, unhelpfully.

"There's nothing wrong with saying that out loud," he said. Erin didn't say anything, not because she'd agreed but because she didn't want to voice her disagreement with an adult she had known for only a few days.

"Pussy," one of the boys tested his luck.

"See? Nobody's getting hurt."

Edward let them play and went to think for a while. Those children of his, they were so young and yet they had already been raised to think a certain way. If Edward did nothing he felt that in a few more years they'd all be staunchly against him fucking kids, and he better not have fucked any of them when that happened.

Remembering about all the minds he'd gotten into, if he wanted them to think like he did, and to do so into adulthood, then he'd need a three-pronged strategy: he wanted them to love him, to want him close by; he wanted them to enjoy the sex they had together, to like it; and he wanted them to believe as he did, that there wasn't anything wrong with it when nobody got hurt.

The first one was easier, he thought. He'd try for that even if there was no sex involved. He enjoyed being with kids and talking with them. Playing games and being silly without worrying about what others were thinking. He felt at ease with children and since most adults didn't treat them the same way, they felt at ease with him, an adult they could talk with.

The second one wasn't hard, but was tricky. It was important that the kids enjoyed the sex they had, but having fun was the most important, not having orgasms. If they were laughing and interacting with him, that was far better than having them moan, which sometimes he kind of forgot.

If all the minds he'd checked had taught him anything, it was that having fun was much more important for later on than having an orgasm. They wouldn't remember, or care about, half the people they'd orgasm with, but those who made them happy, who got them to laugh and feel joy in life, they could be friends for life.

Mental versus physical enjoyment, he thought, whilst both were important, on the long term it was the former that would get them to smile when remembering the past.

The third point, that they should believe as he did, that one was really important but usually it'd be the hardest as well. If those were muggle kids he'd have to contest with family, friends, school, media, everything they ever saw or heard, and provide them with enough arguments to hold those beliefs strong against the incoming onslaught they'd get over the years, and do it all in secret. He wouldn't dare touch them without having achieved that beforehand.

But here at Hogwarts? Being their main teacher and caretaker, locked with them for several months every year, and being able to read and change memories? All made his task exponentially easier, a child's play, even, and he was going to seize upon the opportunity.

He went back into the pussy-smelling room and said:

"You know what? You couldn't say You-Know-Who's name because he'd hear and show up, if that's why I can't say pussy then I hope they'll hear and show up as well."

The kids laughed and Sarah made as if to raise her robe, she wasn't wearing trousers and Edward saw up to her knees. He smiled at her and went to sit by the cauldron.

"How do you play that?" Sarah came to his side and he nudged her weakly to his lap. She giggled and sat on him.

"You need to place the ingredients on the correct order, or it'll start stinking," Belle explained whilst Professor Edward adjusted Sarah on top of his cock.

"How do you know what the order is?" He asked, turning Sarah to the right, to make it easier to reach her pussy whilst playing.

"It'll shine a bunch of colors and then you put the ingredients in the same order," one of the boys got into the conversation.

"Oh, I see. So green is for frog head, red for dragon tail and so on?" Edward asked, making sure he got the rules right, then he kissed Sarah's hair and caressed her knee faintly under the robe. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable so he started slowly, waiting for a reaction. Sarah was smiling.

"Yes, you want to try? It's your turn." The cauldron blinked blue, green, green, red and Edward put a fish, two frog heads and a dragon tail inside with his left hand. With his right he was caressing Sarah's thighs. They looked at each other and she was still smiling.

The cauldron blinked golden, pink and silver lights and played a short victory song. "Now it's your turn, Peter," Erin said.

The cauldron blinked five colors on Peter's attempt and Edward stopped paying attention to it, his fingers trying to find their way to Sarah's panties without moving the robe above them too much. The kids went on playing and Edward touched the panties, making small movements up and down, trying to get her excited before touching her pussy.

He rubbed her for a while, until someone said it was her turn. She moved more than advisable and some kids saw his arms going under her robes. Edward asked them to skip his next turns and she returned to her position, her legs further apart to ease the rubbing. He played with her panties some more, feeling her pussy behind, a small wet patch at the bottom, and she pulled his elbow to get his hand forward.

Edward pulled her panties to the side in the small space he had and rubbed her pussy. Her wetness clinging to his fingers. He wanted to bring it to his mouth and taste her vaginal mucus but space under the panties was tight so he kept rubbing, his hard cock throbbing under her asscrack.

After a few minutes of rubbing she dismounted him and went back to the game. He passed his tongue on his slick fingers and got a taste. She hadn't taken her bath yet but it wasn't half as bad as the cauldron.

Soon Belle came to sit where Sarah had been and he moved her to the same position. He wanted to kiss her hair but with her little mane she wouldn't feel it so he pulled her head back, which got her grinning, and kissed her forehead. Belle was wearing trousers under the robes though, and he started caressing her knees more forcefully, to get them through her clothes. She got tickled by it and started giggling loudly. Everyone looked at them.

"Are you tickling her?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, wanna help?" Edward answered, his cock still hard under her ass.

Peter and Sarah moved to tickle Belle who wiggled around on his lap. He kept her butt on his cock and the movement was getting him more excited. "Get her knees," he told Peter as the other boy came to tickle her belly.

"Take it off," someone said and the chidren started taking her school robes off. Someone raised her shirt for access to her belly but her nipples were still hidden and she still had her trousers on. Edward felt humbled by their puerile efficiency. He placed his hands on her bare hips and tickled.

She ground her ass back and forth against his hard cock. With a yank her trousers slipped down and the top of her mound became visible. For Edward no sight was more appetizing than a child's pussy mound, the mound raising gently in the top between their legs, the slit in the middle going down, the bottom two small humps, soft to the touch, a natural cameltoe without the need of panties.

Sarah pointed at Belle's mound and laughed, "does it tickle?" Edward asked them. Sarah made as if to poke the mound but didn't touch it, still giggling. He grabbed Belle's torso and made her sit upright on his lap, sniffing hard at her left neck. "I'm gonna tickle down here," he said, slipping a hand to her clitoris, "can I?"

She nodded and he took her trousers off before opening her pussy and rubbing. One of the boys smirked and both tried to get a good luck. "Take off your robes," he told them. Peter had been tickling her knees and was closer, his cock half hard. Edward got him to approach and touch her pussy. He had a big grin on his face and rubbed Anabelle there.

Edward took hold of his cock and pulled his skin back and forth over the head, to get him hard enough for a penetration. His cock was dry so Edward filled his hand with saliva and rubbed all over the small shaft, giving special attention to his tip which had turned bright red.

"Get it in," he said. Elle sat on Edward's lap and had her legs to each side of him, her back resting on his chest. Peter got in between their thighs and stuck his cock inside her pussy. He pulled it back then went back inside. "Hold on her hips," Edward instructed him, whilst caressing Belle.

"Come here," he told the other boy, who was still in his undies. "Get a chair to stand on and pull your cock out," the boy hurried to it and Edward sniffed Belle again, "wrap your lips around the tip and rub it, babe." Belle got a shy smile on her face but when the boy got his dick near she opened her mouth and put the dick in. "Rub you lips hard but don't touch with your teeth."

He noticed Sarah by his side watching her friends mingle and hugged her, pressing his face against her chest. "Do you want some too, cutie?" She giggled and Edward conjured a couch to place Belle on. She stood on all fours and let the boys spitroast her.

Edward hugged Sarah and bent down to sniff and tickle her, she started giggling and he saw Erin looking at them. She didn't remember the orgy they'd had before and he wasn't sure she'd want to do those forbidden things this time but he wasn't going to ignore her without a chance to partake. He extended his right arm in her direction, his left wrapped around Sarah, and she came to him grinning. Her yellow-blonde curls swinging against her face.

He grasped both of them by their sides, trying to give a tickle, and sat on the chair, their heads now above his. He felt their small bodies on his hands and rubbed them up and down. They were caressing him in return and they were kissing and sniffing each other. Erin liked to stick her tongue in his mouth, rubbing it inside, Sarah sucked his tongue inside her and chewed softly with her jaw.

He used his hands to disrobe them and once the robes were off pressed the girls against his body, feeling their small bodies through the thin layer of their shirts, which he rose to feel their skins underneath. The girls helped each other disrobe him and he saw the boys had exchanged positions, Peter now having his shaft sucked by Belle who was laying on her back, the other boy rubbing his dick on her pussy.

Edward rose to undress and got Erin to hug him, his hard shaft pressed between her nipples, his tip almost touching her chin. "Put it in your mouth," he asked, but she didn't seem eager so he took a small flask of condensed milk from his pouch and let some drip on his glans. Sarah reached for it with her finger and put some on her mouth.

"Use your tongue," she started giggling but complied, licking his head until it was clean. He dropped some more all over his dick and Erin licked as well. Sarah rubbed her tongue against his shaft whilst Erin sucked his tip. He let more milk fall then asked Peter to come. "Let me put it on yours too, and put some on Belle's pussy."

Peter took the flask and let the rest of the milk fall on top of Belle's mound, trickling down her pussy. The other boy got his dick out of there and lowered to eat it whilst Peter gave his own dick for Belle to suck at.

Once his cock had been sucked clean Edward asked the girls to take their clothes off and went to check on Belle. "Hey, sweetie, are you tired of sucking cock yet?" He asked, giving her a kiss and caressing her bare chest, the taste of condensed milk on her mouth. "Just a little."

"Just a little?" He smiled, "do you mind if I borrow Peter for a second?" She shook her head so Edward went back to the naked girls and took both of them off the floor, taking them to the couch to lay by Belle's side. He placed them as a color gradient. Belle, the mixed race to one end, Erin, the yellow-blonde on another, and the brunette between them.

Peter noticed what he was up to and moved to fuck Sarah, whom he had a crush on. Edward went to Erin and she smirked. "Hey, darling," he grinned at her.

"Heey," she grinned back. He kissed her then went down to suck her pussy, her pink clitoris sticking out of her mound. He played with her wrinkled little ball for a while and heard the two boys banging their girls. Edward laid on top of Erin and stuck his dick between her thighs, rubbing against her pussy.

He propped his body above hers, his dick pushing in and out between her thighs, her legs closed together. Erin started to rub her own clit and they kissed each other, her mouth tasting of milk more than Belle's had been. He sucked it off and Erin hugged him. He held her small head between his hands and the knowledge that she was just a child got him more excited, he pounded faster, his wet dick making sounds on her skin. He propped his body up to get a good look at her pussy and with his other hand he pulled her labia apart to see the pink inside. Edward came between her thighs and let his body rest lightly on hers, tired.

He got up and rubbed the tip of his dick against her clit, messing it with cum. Peter and Sarah were still at it but the other couple had already finished.

After everyone was clothed and the explicit memories had been modified Edward went back to his rounds of the school.


	23. Wrapping It Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use Tor Browser for privacy. Change the Security Level to Safest!

It's been 5 months since I wrote the last chapter and I've come to accept that writing isn't really my thing and it's unlikely I'll continue. So I'll write down some of the ideas I had in order to at least give some closure to the story.

In the world of Hogwarts, magical paintings can move from one frame to another at the other side of the world, as long as both are portraits of the same person. The 'trinkets' the main character was preparing were small necklaces containing his portrait, they could move from the children's necklaces to his own and work as a communication device, keep an eye on them and warn him if they were in danger. The idea was to have those drawn versions of him to stay hidden behind drawn boards, so others wouldn't see them.

Eventually he might make the idea public and start selling those trinkets as 'personal assistants' on his own shop at Diagon Alley (set up under someone else's name). His portraits would have an assortment of tools such as ink and parchment, mechanical clocks, etc, with the aim of helping their bearers by writing down notes, working as an alarm clock, providing information from a drawn library elsewhere (where every page from an assortment of books would've been previously drawn to be used by the portraits). Those portraits would also keep an eye on their bearers and report back to him. The magical version of mobile phones.

He'd teach the children and eventually enlist them to help him overtake governments around the world, magical and muggle both, not through direct confrontation nor war, but by covert means. The idea would be to interfere with the decision-making process without ever letting others know that the decisions weren't coming from the usual places. As his influence grew he'd accrue assets to make those sorts of tasks easier.

At some point he and his associates would hold enough power that engaging in mutually pleasurable activities with people under a certain arbitrary age would no longer be illegal. His hidden portraits would cover the world, see everything, hear everything, and report back to him.

Nowadays I regret to have made this character as a great spellcaster. I think it'd have been better to show him as an average, or even below average wizard, but smart and inventive enough to make up for his spellcasting inadequacy with good ideas. The sort of schemes he'd get involved with would fail or work regardless of his personal strength. He might've been a muggle and engage in the same sort of tactics, if he could, as a muggle, to know so much about the wizarding world.


End file.
